Sailor Moon AR Version 2 Movie Story 2
by T.M. Chiba
Summary: Read between Chapters 160 and 161. The Scouts face an Uncertain future in the 30th century, where all is not as they expected it to be.
1. Part 1

Movie 2: Uncertain Future  
  
Part 1  
  
Crystal Tokyo, the 30th Century.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood on the balcony of  
  
the crystal palace looking over the rebuilding that  
  
was still going around the city following the  
  
negaverse attack years ago. She looked on  
  
solemnly. The door opened. She turned.  
  
The four Neo-Sailor Scouts stood there.  
  
"Have you brought news of King  
  
Endymion?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We're sorry, no," Neo-Sailor Mars said.  
  
"But you must know something...." Serenity  
  
said.  
  
"We haven't heard from him in days," Neo-  
  
Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"There is another problem your highness,"  
  
Neo-Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Which is?" Neo-Queen Serenity said  
  
solemnly.  
  
"We believe that queen Nehelenia has  
  
escaped her mirror prison. She was seen earlier  
  
today," Neo-Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Nehelenia! Oh no...not..now...we didn't  
  
need it now!"  
  
"We will take care of her your highness,"  
  
Neo-Sailor Venus said.  
  
"You may not be able to do it alone, you'll  
  
need me...but I don't know if I can..."  
  
"You're majesty, of course you can," Neo-  
  
Venus said.  
  
"No..you don't understand...you don't  
  
understand! Please..stop her...for me," Serenity  
  
said. The four nodded and headed out the door  
  
exchanging concerned looks.  
  
And in the 20th Century. It was Sunday.  
  
Serena slowly woke up.  
  
"Ehh...is it noon yet?" she asked.  
  
"Serena, it's two o clock in the afternoon,"  
  
Luna said.  
  
"Oh...I overslept then.." Serena said.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Oh well," Serena said and climbed out of  
  
bed.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't just go into  
  
hibernation," Luna said.  
  
"Luna..humans can't do that. Or can they?"  
  
"Not since I last checked."  
  
"Oh..well..so I can't."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Luna said.  
  
"I wasn't," Serena said.   
  
There was a flash of light.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said.  
  
"What was that?" Luna said.  
  
Serena's closet door slid open.  
  
"Ah..it stinks in there," a pink haired girl  
  
said emerging from it.  
  
"Wha? Hey, you look like..." Serena said  
  
looking at a slightly older girl.  
  
"I'm Rini you imbecile!" the girl snapped.  
  
"You!" Serena said. "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't yell at me Meatball Head!"  
  
"I'll meatball head you!" Serena said.  
  
"Rini, what are you doing here?" Luna  
  
asked.  
  
"I've got a message from the future. It's  
  
about my mother."  
  
"You mean me?" Serena asked.  
  
"No..my mother."  
  
"Serena...don't bother," Luna said.  
  
Rini pressed a button on her Luna P robot  
  
cat head. A projection came out of it.  
  
"Sailor Moon...you're presence along with  
  
the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and your Guardian  
  
Scouts, is required in Crystal Tokyo," a semi  
  
familiar voice said."We are under attack by Queen  
  
Nehelenia, and I fear that her forces are extremely  
  
great. Neo-Queen Serenity is in no condition to fight  
  
and King Endymion is missing. Please...hurry."  
  
"Who was that?" Serena asked.  
  
"That was Sailor Saturn," Rini said. "But  
  
there's no time for introductions."  
  
"We need to call Setsuna," Luna said.  
  
"She's already waiting at the gate of time,"  
  
Rini said. "Just get your friends together and let's  
  
go."  
  
"Okay, okay," Serena said and pulled out her  
  
communicator.  
  
  
  
Soon Artemas, Luna, the five Sailor Scouts,  
  
four Guardian Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were  
  
standing up at Raye's temple.  
  
"Say..how are we going to explain all of our  
  
disappearances," Venus asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto will take care of all that," Rini  
  
said bluntly "Now let's go.." she said and pulled out  
  
her key.  
  
"Magic Key! Take us all to the future!"  
  
The group was enveloped in energy. They  
  
then appeared in the swirling mists of the pathway  
  
to time. The mist began to clear and the group  
  
stood in front of the gate to time.  
  
"Well this is interesting," Neptune said.  
  
"Greetings scouts," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Is this your new part time job Pluto?"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Rini said.  
  
"Ehh.." Neptune said.  
  
The doors to the future opened up.  
  
"Hurry..I'll take care of everything back  
  
home," Sailor Pluto said. The scouts jumped into  
  
the portal.  
  
  
  
They soon appeared in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Well it looks better then it did last time,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yeah, the buildings are still intact," Tuxedo  
  
Mask said.  
  
"We've gotta get to the palace," Rini said  
  
and the group took off at a jog.  
  
"Maverick didn't tell us anything about  
  
this," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
"Look at that colored light," Guardian  
  
Saturn said pointing at a multicolored wall of  
  
energy around the perimeter of the city.   
  
"That must be the other Sailor Scouts, they  
  
must have had to put up another energy shield,"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
There was an explosion.  
  
The group hurried to the palace.  
  
To their surprise they found Sailor Pluto  
  
standing in the middle of the main hall.  
  
"I'm this century's Sailor Pluto...I don't  
  
have much time before I have to replace your  
  
century's Sailor Pluto at the gate, but I have to lead  
  
you to the underground base."  
  
The group soon were descending down a set  
  
of crystal stairs until they reached the control room.   
  
Two figures stood there. One had Sailor  
  
Saturn's short cut black hair, but was wearing a long  
  
cloak over her shoulders. The other wore the  
  
familiar grey and blue uniform of Maverick, though  
  
it was different, the outfit was trimmed in black, and  
  
four stripes adorned each of his arms.   
  
"I must go to my troops!" he said and began  
  
to turn.  
  
Neo-Saturn grabbed his arm.  
  
"You are needed here.." she said.  
  
"I am needed there!"  
  
"Maverick..." Neo-Saturn said.  
  
Maverick finished his turn. The scouts all  
  
noticed the scar running down the left side of his  
  
face.  
  
"Don't you two have better things to do then  
  
argue?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes," the two answered in unison and shot  
  
glances at each other.  
  
"Listen, I have to go, you two explain the  
  
situation to them," Neo-Pluto said and strode out.  
  
"It is fortunate that you have arrived. we are  
  
in need of your services," Neo-Saturn said.   
  
Maverick just scowled and turned back to the  
  
control panel.   
  
"We're under attack from Queen Nehelenia,  
  
she's created an army as well as a force field around  
  
our own to block out help from outside. Fortunately  
  
she didn't count on us using the time portal," Neo-  
  
Saturn said. "It's doubtful she even knows of its  
  
existence. The Sailor Scouts have put up a  
  
defensive shield, put it can only hold out  
  
Nehelenia's attacks for so long and with her army of  
  
minions punching against it, it's only a matter of  
  
time unless we act. Maverick you are better with  
  
the tactical standpoint, why don't you tell them?"  
  
Maverick paused and then turned.  
  
"The way things are stacked against us right  
  
now...Nehelenia can gather strength from the rest of  
  
the planet indefinitely. Eventually she'll get strong  
  
enough to blast this city to pieces, she could also do  
  
massive damage to the rest of the Earth if she chose  
  
too, but that isn't really our concern at the moment,"  
  
Maverick said and turned away again.  
  
"Why not use the Silver Crystal?" Sailor  
  
Moon asked.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity is in bad shape. Six  
  
years have passed since you were here last and  
  
things have occurred during that time which have  
  
affected her. Until she recovers, we can't use the  
  
crystal," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"But I could," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It wouldn't do much good now," Saturn  
  
said. "But it may be useful later."  
  
"Our forces are in trouble in the northeast.   
  
I'm going, you four with me!" Maverick said  
  
pointing at the Guardians.  
  
"Wha...why.." Neptune said.  
  
"Are you here to help or not!" Maverick  
  
barked. The four shrugged.  
  
"Maverick get back here!" Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"No," Maverick said and he headed out with  
  
the Guardians.  
  
"He's going to get himself injured again,"  
  
Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"But that's what he does right?" Sailor  
  
Moon asked.  
  
The other scouts nodded.  
  
"So true," Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"So, what's all this about the King  
  
missing?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"He left two weeks ago in a hurry for some  
  
reason, we haven't heard from him since," Neo-  
  
Sailor Saturn said. "That is partially why the Queen  
  
is so upset."  
  
"So you guys better go win this war so my  
  
mother can get back to normal," Rini said. "I'm  
  
going to the surface."  
  
"Rini...you know that is unwise," Neo-  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Well duh Saturn," Rini said and walked  
  
out.  
  
"She's even more of a brat then before,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Unfortunately she has not taken things  
  
well," Neo-Saturn said. "I will explain things in  
  
more detail later. Right now we could use your help  
  
out there."  
  
"So what's the tactical situation?" Saturn  
  
asked as the group raced through the streets in a  
  
crystal car.  
  
"Nehelenia has hundreds of thousands of  
  
troops attacking us, she converted them from the  
  
human population I think...What we have to stop  
  
them with is a few thousand crack troops, the four  
  
Guardians as well as Sailors Uranus and Neptune,  
  
our version of course."  
  
"Maverick..why so few troops?" Saturn  
  
asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity wouldn't allow anymore,  
  
figures that the crystal and the scouts can protect the  
  
city well enough. She had her reasons. But, most of  
  
the other cities on the planet have massive armed  
  
forces. I told her we needed more troops, right now  
  
I'm stuck with volunteers. The scouts are powerful,  
  
but we're really outnumbered."  
  
"We can help I think. I mean, we're not that  
  
good at what we do, but hey if they're just humans  
  
with guns or something," Neptune said.  
  
"That's exactly what they are, laser guns at  
  
least. They're using a stun setting on their weapons,  
  
Nehelenia would prefer to stun our troops and  
  
gather energy from them later. As you can see  
  
there are a lot of them," Maverick said pointing over  
  
the crest a large mass of men, numbering several  
  
thousand, was rushing forward.   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Two attacks swept through them and leveled  
  
entire columns.  
  
The few troops that were their shot laser  
  
blasts at the enemy as it swept forward.   
  
Maverick's car swept through the scout's  
  
barrier and set down. The five jumped out.  
  
"Well...do what you do," Maverick said.  
  
"Okay...." Saturn said. "Let's go to it guys."  
  
The armed forces swept towards them.  
  
"SATURN ICE RINGS BLAST!"  
  
"NEPTUNE TRITON IMPALE!"  
  
"PLUTO STORM FIST!"  
  
"URANUS FIRE SPIKES ATTACK!"  
  
The attacks flew across the air and smashed  
  
into the wave blowing a massive hole in it. The  
  
troops kept coming.  
  
Maverick drew his sword. It lit up revealing  
  
a massive blade.  
  
"Wow," Neptune said.  
  
"Our Maverick's got nothing like that,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
Maverick swung his blade. A wave rippled  
  
across the air and slammed through the troops. The  
  
entire front line collapsed.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
More attacks broke through the column.   
  
Suddenly it swelled and raced away.  
  
Maverick swept his sword again and it  
  
blasted through the troops knocking another wave  
  
of them down.  
  
"We were in control here Maverick," Neo-  
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Uranus, don't give me that," Maverick said.   
  
"Now, heal these soldiers and keep up your  
  
defense."  
  
"Now we have a little bonus..the troops that  
  
Nehelenia created," Maverick said to the Guardians.  
  
"Neptune Healing Power!"  
  
"Uranus healing power!"  
  
"Will probably join us," Maverick said as  
  
the unconscious enemy troops were covered in  
  
energy.  
  
"Oh wow," Guardian Neptune said.  
  
Maverick pulled out his communicator.  
  
"Neo-Guardian's come in."  
  
"This is Guardian Saturn, we've driven back  
  
an attack in the northwest. With what you could  
  
call help from Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"This is Guardian Neptune, I was in control  
  
Maverick, why'd you have to send Sailor Venus  
  
and? I already have an upset stomach."  
  
"What's your status?" Maverick barked.  
  
"We won," Neo-Neptune snapped.  
  
"This is Guardian Pluto. We were going to  
  
win even before Sailor Jupiter showed up."  
  
"Whatever," Maverick replied snidely.  
  
"Guardian Uranus here. Sailor Mars showed  
  
up. We must have wiped out an entire division of  
  
Nehelenia's forces."  
  
"Good, stay on it," Maverick said and turned  
  
to the Guardians. "Would you all mind staying here  
  
for a bit? We need backup.  
  
"Sure," Saturn said.  
  
"Except you Saturn...I want to talk to you."  
  
"We'll be okay," Guardian Uranus said.  
  
Maverick nodded and they headed off in the car.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"What you will find. Guardian Saturn is that  
  
the Neo-Scouts are not going to like you to varying  
  
degrees. There are reasons for this, but you must  
  
understand that it's nothing personal," Maverick  
  
said. "While I would have preferred not calling you  
  
all in, tactically it was necessary. The others don't  
  
agree. And they'll take it out on you and the  
  
Guardians, and probably the Sailors too."  
  
"With Queen Serenity the way she is, just  
  
who is in charge? You?"  
  
"I'd rather not be, but...I'm at least the one  
  
in charge of the fighting. Saturn seems less than  
  
interested in leading, just holding me back."  
  
"But, she has a point...if you are in  
  
command, you shouldn't run off into the fight,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"I'll do whatever I need to!"  
  
"You certainly are my confident."  
  
"I have to be....now listen...it's important  
  
that you and I coordinate our forces."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I can only guess the Guardians are still in  
  
their unenlightened mode?"  
  
"We're not that good at fighting."  
  
"I thought so. Still, we may just have to  
  
push the envelope."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know yet. There's something else.   
  
You must tell the other scouts to not ask any of us  
  
about the past."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You will all be curious, but don't ask. The  
  
scouts of this century have been through a lot. It's  
  
important they keep as clear a mind set as possible."  
  
"Oh, okay. I got it."  
  
"Sailor Saturn will probably fill you all in  
  
eventually, so just be patient."  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
  
  
At the palace.  
  
"Did you see the Guardians, they were  
  
so...different," Venus said.  
  
"The scars on their faces," Mars said.  
  
"They had different hairstyles too," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"And hair colors," Mercury said.  
  
"And their personalities, I mean...he looked  
  
like he hated me," Venus said.  
  
"I saw a bit of resentment," Jupiter said.  
  
"I wonder what made them like this," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"We don't know what they were doing  
  
during the dark moon attack. Maybe it has  
  
something to do with that," Mercury theorized.  
  
  
  
In the underground control center.  
  
"Why can't we just go confront Nehelenia?"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You'd never get to her," Neo-Sailor Saturn  
  
said. "We have to get rid of her underlings first."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I mean she can just create more, right?"  
  
"There are ways of getting around that  
  
problem," Saturn said. "Not without risk of course,  
  
but there are ways."  
  
"Oh..like what?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We should wait for the others," Neo-  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"Haven't you stopped her yet?" Rini  
  
muttered walking in the door.  
  
"We just got here," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You must be patient Rini," Saturn said.  
  
"Patient? When you showed up last time,  
  
you at least did something," Rini said.  
  
"But Rini the scouts just finished fighting  
  
off Nehelenia," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"So what have you two been doing?" Rini  
  
said.   
  
"I've been filling them in on what has  
  
happened," Saturn said.  
  
"Took you long enough," Rini said.  
  
"Besides Rini, it is best not to let Nehelenia  
  
know that Sailor Moon is here, for now." Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Talk talk talk," Rini  
  
said. "I'm getting tired of waiting you know."  
  
She turned and walked out passed the  
  
Sailors as they were coming in.  
  
"Hello Rini," They all said.  
  
"Quit talking and stop them!" Rini snapped  
  
and headed off.  
  
"Jeez...what's her problem?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Saturn said. "There isn't  
  
much you can do about it right now."  
  
"Saturn, just what is going on with the Neo-  
  
Guardians?" Mars asked.  
  
"That is a question that doesn't need to be  
  
answered yet," Saturn said.  
  
Maverick and Guardian Saturn walked in.  
  
"She could attack again at any moment,"  
  
Maverick said.   
  
"So we must keep this short," Neo-Sailor  
  
Saturn said. "What is it you plan to do?"  
  
"It's always up to me isn't it? You're the  
  
prophet."  
  
"Maverick do not take my powers so  
  
lightly."  
  
"Fine, fine, I've got a plan," Maverick said.   
  
"I'm afraid it will not be easy on the emotions  
  
though."  
  
Later that night.  
  
So...I'm to babysit you two," Neo-Uranus  
  
said leaning against a wall. Sailor Mars and  
  
Guardian Uranus stood in front of him.  
  
"Actually you're babysitting yourself in a  
  
way," Uranus said.  
  
"You wanna know where we were when the  
  
whole dark moon thing was going on," Neo-Uranus  
  
said.  
  
"We weren't going to ask," Mars said.  
  
  
  
"But you want to know," Neo-Uranus said.  
  
"I'll tell you where. We were lying unconscious on  
  
the floor of the palace, why? Because we went up  
  
against Rubeus and those four sisters and they  
  
wiped the floor with us! That's why...we failed."  
  
The two 20th century scout's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah...you see...oh we gave em trouble, but  
  
it didn't mean a thing, because they still trashed the  
  
city and it was up to you. It's nothing personal. But  
  
I know you've felt the helplessness," he said  
  
advancing towards Mars. "You watched me lying  
  
dead on the ground unable to do a thing about it."  
  
Mars' eyes widened again and a tear began  
  
to form.  
  
"Hey," Uranus said. "Don't bring that up."  
  
"And why not?" Neo-Uranus said. "Imagine  
  
that feeling on a scale of millions. It was my duty to  
  
protect the Queen and the planet, and as I lay there  
  
asleep, I didn't see the enemy being defeated, I saw  
  
them in their moment of triumph!"  
  
Mars sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry...I..." Mars said. "I know, it must  
  
have been hard. I know the pain."  
  
"Yes, you do," Neo-Uranus said. "Listen we  
  
may have to work together, you will find me to be a  
  
most irritable person. But otherwise, if you are here  
  
to defend the city, then you're assistance is  
  
welcomed, even though, once again we need you to  
  
help us fight off an enemy."  
  
"So you're okay with us?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No, but I cannot change it, and as much as I  
  
would like you two to go off and disappear, leaving  
  
us to handle things, it would be irresponsible and  
  
wrong to not accept your aid now that it is here,"  
  
Neo-Uranus said.  
  
"We appreciate that," Mars said. "And  
  
listen...the scouts work as a team right? Even if we  
  
are from different times, the goal is always that the  
  
scouts, at least one of us wins the battle and  
  
triumphs over the evil. If that happens, everyone  
  
involved has done their part."  
  
"Nice words, and perhaps you are correct,"  
  
Neo-Uranus said. "But never mind that...you should  
  
rest. We do not know when the next attack may  
  
occur."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
  
  
"I never much liked either of you," Neo-  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"What?" Venus and Neptune asked in reply.  
  
"As a person back then I was sub par. A  
  
joker with no goals, no responsibility, and  
  
you...Venus...well...there is only so much of you a  
  
person can take."  
  
"There's no need to get rude," Neptune said.  
  
"Perhaps, but I am rude person, always have  
  
been, always will be," Neo-Neptune said. "But you  
  
two know that. Maverick says I should work with  
  
you two," he paused and pulled a flower out of it's  
  
vase.  
  
"I'd rather not," he said and crushed the  
  
petals.   
  
"I'm beginning to dislike the idea of  
  
working with you too buddy," Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah, quit being such a jerk," Venus said.  
  
"Always critical. You know Venus, I  
  
wonder sometimes how you are so good at pointing  
  
out everyone else problems and yet, can never ever  
  
seem to recognize your own," Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"Listen...you quit insulting her or I'll kick  
  
your...um...you know what," Neptune said.  
  
"I assure you a fight with me, or you, as you  
  
might see it, would go my way. By that I mean...my  
  
way," Neo-Neptune said pointing at himself.  
  
"I'm not convinced," Neptune said.  
  
"Please, both of you don't," Venus said.  
  
"You two are such fools," Neo-Neptune  
  
said. "Just wait for all the surprises that await you.   
  
Oh, it'll just be a whole barrel of innocent idiocy.."  
  
"What's with your vocabulary anyway?"  
  
Neptune snapped.  
  
"It has its uses," Neo-Neptune said. "Why  
  
don't you two just run along and let me do what I  
  
like."  
  
"Fine with me," Venus muttered and walked  
  
out.  
  
"And what about you?" Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"I think I'll stick around," Neptune said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not often I get a chance to a pain in the  
  
neck to myself."  
  
"Very true, but your lackluster attitude is  
  
unappreciated."  
  
"When did you...I... become such a snob  
  
anyway?"  
  
"The battle against the Dark Moon opened  
  
my eyes. Gradually I began a transformation from  
  
an annoying yutz to a civilized annoying yutz. It is  
  
much more depressing."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see I'll live up to all my  
  
expectations."  
  
"Ironic that you should say that. But I  
  
suggest you leave now before I make it  
  
involuntary," Neo-Neptune said. Neptune scowled  
  
and headed out.  
  
  
  
Jupiter and Pluto found Neo-Pluto in his  
  
room. He was rummaging through a mess brought  
  
on by part of the ceiling having collapsed.  
  
"Wonderful place isn't it?" Neo-Pluto said  
  
kicking at the various mementos that used to  
  
decorate the room.  
  
"So you two are assigned to me, for some  
  
reason..." he said. "You see this window.."   
  
He pointed to the glass that looked out over  
  
the city. He formed a fist and smashed the window  
  
apart.  
  
"Not everything is crystal in this city. Good  
  
thing too. Do you know how positively drab all this  
  
crystal architecture is? I mean at least the outside is  
  
just the old buildings, but this...just what do you  
  
two want anyway?"  
  
"We were told to meet with you," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"I don't talk much," Neo-Pluto said. "It's  
  
not my way."  
  
"I know that," Pluto said. "But we've been  
  
told we should work together."  
  
"Work together? Now there's a concept,"  
  
Neo-Pluto said. "Tell you what. You two work  
  
together..I'm going out to see what more misery I  
  
can find."  
  
He pushed past them and out the door.  
  
"Not a pretty picture is it?" Jupiter said.  
  
"What's worse is that I'm going to turn into  
  
that guy.." Pluto said.  
  
"Supposedly," Jupiter said.  
  
"Supposedly?"  
  
"Never mind, " Jupiter said. "Just a random  
  
thought. Maybe we should try and talk to him some  
  
more."  
  
"I'm guessing it won't help."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
As that happened Saturn and Mercury  
  
approached Neo-Saturn's door. They could hear  
  
sword shots from inside.  
  
"Do you think he's in trouble?" Mercury  
  
asked.  
  
"No idea," Saturn said. They pushed open  
  
the door quickly. Neo-Saturn was inside blasting  
  
holes in the crystal of the wall with his sword.  
  
"You didn't knock," Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"Would you have heard us?" Saturn asked.  
  
"No," Neo-Saturn said and lowered his  
  
sword. "You know this isn't really a sword. After  
  
all, no one is really cut with it. You blast them with  
  
it, you stab them with it. But you don't cut them.   
  
Yes you can slice through them, but it just hurts  
  
them..not like a real sword."  
  
"Uh...yeah...so?" Saturn asked.  
  
"You know I've never killed anyone with  
  
this. Never sunk my sword in through them and let  
  
it shock them until the let out their last  
  
cry...but...there's the potential," Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"That's bloodthirsty," Mercury said in  
  
shock.  
  
"No...there's never any blood involved, just  
  
death," Neo-Saturn said. "You know there are so  
  
many ways to kill someone...especially without  
  
powers. Of course you don't really know if you  
  
could take a life, until you take a sword and walk up  
  
to someone and...well...blasting them with some  
  
bubbles or ice rings...that's easy to do, but this is  
  
different," he said swinging his sword.  
  
"I think you're going a little overboard  
  
here," Saturn said.  
  
"Yes, there's no reason to go this far,"  
  
Mercury said.   
  
"But I choose to," Neo-Saturn said. "It's for  
  
the best. Believe me it is. Maverick needs someone  
  
who is filled with Ice. The two of us...we're cold  
  
blooded now...our fighting ability rises once we  
  
attain that status."  
  
"Uh...but..." Saturn said.  
  
"I won't be held back by feelings of worry or  
  
compassion. I am a true warrior now," Neo-Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Why all this speech making!" Mercury  
  
snapped. "What are you trying to prove?"  
  
"I am trying to prove my dear Mercury, that  
  
I am ready. You two will be there to watch me  
  
prove it. This is war. And I am the warrior," Neo-  
  
Saturn said. "Just wait and see what I am capable  
  
of."  
  
The other two walked out.  
  
"This is really worrying me," Mercury said.  
  
"What's happened to him...all of them? This isn't  
  
right."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I don't think we're going  
  
to change them," Saturn said.  
  
"I don't know. Somehow I wish there was  
  
hope."  
  
"So do I...but...I don't want to be like  
  
that...any time...why couldn't this be prevented."  
  
Neo-Saturn headed out his door.  
  
"There's been another attack, come on, and  
  
let me show you how to fight!" he shouted.  
  
The other two shrugged and followed. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Another wave of Nehelenia's soldiers flew  
  
at the city's defenses. The city's defenders let loose  
  
blasts with their own laser weapons..  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" came a shout. An  
  
energy wave flew out and smashed into the enemy  
  
forces, they flew back. The group of Crystal  
  
Tokyo's troops let out a cry. Nehelenia's forces  
  
reformed and moved forward again.  
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes Attack!" Neo-Uranus  
  
shouted.  
  
"Uranus! Fire Spikes Attack!" Uranus  
  
Shouted.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Three more attacks swept into the enemy  
  
lines, knocking more troops down. Still they came  
  
rushing forward.  
  
"Uranus! World Shaking!"  
  
The fourth attack broke the wave. They  
  
paused a second before rushing forward again. The  
  
troops and the scouts let more attacks fly from them.   
  
The wave finally slowed and stopped waiting.  
  
"They're not giving up easily are they?"  
  
Uranus muttered.  
  
"So? We don't intend to either," Sailor  
  
Uranus replied.  
  
"They won't get this position until all of us  
  
have been struck down!" Neo-Uranus shouted. The  
  
rest of the group let out a shout of support.   
  
Nehelenia's army reformed yet again.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were  
  
watching the battle from inside the palace.   
  
"I don't like to stand here and watch the  
  
others fight," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"There's something to be said for waiting in  
  
reserve though," Tuxedo Mask said. "Especially  
  
since Nehelenia is lurking out there."   
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask," Neo-Sailor  
  
Saturn said approaching them. "As much as we  
  
would like to keep you a secret further, it turns out  
  
that Nehelenia's forces have grown considerably.   
  
We need you two to help us fight off an attack on  
  
the fifth point."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Sailor  
  
Moon said and hurried in that direction.  
  
"Is this the first time she's actually wanted  
  
to fight something?" Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Apparently. Odd how that works isn't it?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said and hurried after Sailor Moon.  
  
At the second crystal point, Neo-Guardian  
  
Neptune stood beside Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Interesting how they don't attack right  
  
out..how they advance slowly," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Just trying to intimidate us," Neo-Neptune  
  
said. "Are they doing that?" he shouted back at the  
  
line of troops around him.   
  
"NO!" the troops shouted back.  
  
"Good," Neo-Neptune said. "Because we're  
  
going to push them back...right now."  
  
Nehelenia's forces advanced a little farther.  
  
"Now!" He shouted. The crystal troops  
  
fired.  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two attacks blasted holes in the line, but  
  
Nehelenia's forces kept coming.  
  
"Venus...Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
More holes flew in the line as Venus and  
  
Guardian Neptune walked up.  
  
"I have little use for you..but, as long as your  
  
here," Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"One more barrage and we'll send them  
  
running, or I will...anyway," he added.  
  
The troops opened up.  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Neo-Neptune  
  
shouted.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!" Guardian Neptune  
  
shouted.  
  
The enemy line was hit again. Still a few  
  
groups came marching forward.  
  
"If they insist," Neo-Neptune said and  
  
lunged forward drawing his sword.  
  
"What is he doing?" Venus said.  
  
"What he has to," Neo-Sailor Neptune said.   
  
Neo-Neptune charged Nehelenia's forces  
  
who began to shoot at him. He took a slight hit to  
  
his arm, but blasted away with his swords. He  
  
swept into the line. The enemy moved towards him  
  
he swung at them hacking them down with great  
  
speed. Guardian Neptune jumped off towards the  
  
melee.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Venus said.  
  
"Sorry," Neptune said and kept going.  
  
Seconds later the entire line of crystal troops  
  
on their own charged the enemy group. Both  
  
Guardians were swinging away, Neo-Neptune with  
  
more success then his 20th century counterpart, but  
  
still they managed. Nehelenia's forces finally broke  
  
and raced back towards their old positions.   
  
"There they go!" Neo-Neptune shouted.  
  
His forces let out a battle cry.  
  
"You...Guardian Neptune," Neo-Neptune  
  
said. "Are still an annoying idiot, but...out here...at  
  
least you can be a distraction as the enemy tries to  
  
pound your face in."  
  
"Thanks," Neptune muttered sarcastically.  
  
Rini meanwhile crept through the door into  
  
her mother's room. Neo-Queen Serenity was asleep  
  
on her bed. Rini carefully stepped across the room  
  
to where the Silver Crystal sat on a pedestal.   
  
"Silver Crystal," she whispered. "You can  
  
give me the power you once gave my mother..."  
  
The crystal glowed for a brief time.  
  
"Please, I need the power to protect  
  
everyone." she said.  
  
The crystal floated up and hovered a few feet  
  
off the pedestal. It then shimmered..and  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Oh no..." Rini gasped. "Not again."  
  
Suddenly in front of her reappeared a brooch  
  
that dropped onto the pedestal.  
  
Rini grabbed it and hurried out the door.   
  
Queen Serenity stirred and looked around.  
  
"I wonder what that was," she said to  
  
herself.   
  
  
  
At the third crystal point.  
  
Neo-Pluto stood looking out at the line of  
  
Nehelenia's troops facing him. Guardian Pluto and  
  
Jupiter stood several feet back not wanting to be  
  
obtrusive.   
  
"You see this...you see how they wait?"  
  
Neo-Pluto said. "These troops were from Russia  
  
originally. I can tell. They stand there...waiting for  
  
us to get good and nervous, and then they run, they  
  
don't march, they won't even shoot. No, those  
  
weapons, they're for up close. We should be  
  
fortunate Nehelenia's more interested in knocking  
  
us out then killing us, because if this were a real  
  
war...this would be a bloodbath. Of course what do  
  
I care?"  
  
He moved forward slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Neo-Pluto kept walking. He stood in the  
  
middle of the field and turned back to the line.  
  
"When I raise my sword...will you troops  
  
join me at this line!" he shouted.  
  
The troops cheered.  
  
"Very well," Neo-Pluto said. "COME ON!"  
  
he shouted to the Russian troops.   
  
The enemy troops began a charge.  
  
Neo-Pluto raised his sword. His forces  
  
rushed towards the enemy.   
  
"Come on,." Jupiter said. And she and Pluto  
  
leapt into the field.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Pluto said as he  
  
landed.  
  
"Cover me," Jupiter said.  
  
Pluto stood in front of her his sword drawn.  
  
"And just what are you doing?" Neo-Pluto  
  
said.  
  
Jupiter didn't reply.  
  
"Jupiter.......Oak Evolution!" She shouted in  
  
five seconds. The Russian troops were within feet.   
  
The wave smashed into them and pushed the  
  
majority of them down. Neo-Pluto shrugged and  
  
swung his sword onward into what was left of the  
  
enemy force. His lines charged forward and met the  
  
enemy. A brawl ensued. Pluto swung his sword in  
  
an effort to protect Jupiter. She punched an enemy  
  
down, and the rumble went on.  
  
At the fourth crystal point, Neo-Saturn stood  
  
also facing a group of Koreans about to charge.  
  
Mercury and Saturn looked on from behind.  
  
"Now...troops! I'm going over there and  
  
I'm going to mess them up! You wait for me to  
  
come back!"   
  
The group let out a cheer. Neo-Saturn leapt  
  
forward.  
  
"He's not going to attack all of them is he?"  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"He is," Saturn said.  
  
"No, I won't let him," Mercury said and  
  
leapt after him.  
  
"Mercury!" Saturn said in surprise and  
  
followed.  
  
"Do not involve yourselves," Neo-Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Too late!" Mercury shouted. "Come back!"  
  
"No!" Neo-Saturn shouted. The enemy  
  
troops were surprised when Neo-Saturn leapt into  
  
their lines and started hacking away with a larger  
  
energy sword. They moved to swarm him.  
  
Saturn and Mercury dropped to the ground a  
  
few feet away.  
  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast!" Saturn shouted  
  
and blasted a group of thirty away. Neo-Saturn  
  
continued to cut down the swarming troops. They  
  
hacked at him opening scars, he didn't care.  
  
"Mercury....Ice..Storm...Blast!" Mercury  
  
shouted. Another wave of the enemy fell. They  
  
turned towards the two.  
  
"NO!" Neo-Saturn said and attacked more of  
  
them. They still rushed at the others. Guardian  
  
Saturn swung forward and blocked some of them.   
  
Mercury jumped out of the way of the others  
  
attacking. They still came after her.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she shouted. A  
  
fog fell over the battleground.  
  
"Now they're mine!" Neo-Saturn shouted.   
  
There was a massive sound of grunting. Saturn  
  
found Mercury and the two moved to get a better  
  
position, but lost track of Neo-Saturn amidst the  
  
enemy. The mist cleared. Most of the soldiers were  
  
lying on the ground. Neo-Saturn stood there  
  
covered in scars, and near him stood Neo-Maverick.   
  
The rest of the soldiers bolted. Neo-Saturn and  
  
Neo-Maverick picked them off with their swords.  
  
Neo-Saturn stared at Neo-Maverick. The  
  
latter returned the stare and then jumped off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Saturn  
  
wondered.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask," Mercury said.  
  
Meanwhile at the Fifth Crystal Point.   
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Moon shouted and dived  
  
out of the way of an energy blast.  
  
"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask  
  
said hurrying to her side.  
  
"They just keep coming! I've hardly got  
  
time to attack," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yeah I know," Tuxedo Mask said. He  
  
stood up from behind the line of defenders and  
  
threw several more roses. Several soldiers dropped,  
  
but a mass kept coming and were feet away.   
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted. The next wave dropped, but more kept  
  
coming.  
  
"Where are they all coming from?" Sailor  
  
Moon asked.  
  
"Who knows..." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Have no fear!" came a shout. The two  
  
looked around in surprise. A figure leapt down  
  
beside them dressed in a blue, white, and red outfit  
  
almost identical to Sailor Moon's. She had a  
  
shorter meatball head hairstyle that was pink instead  
  
of gold.  
  
"I am Neo-Sailor Moon!" came a shout.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No time for that Meatball Head!" Neo-  
  
Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" she shouted.  
  
Another energy wave flew across the  
  
battlefield and slammed into the enemy. They  
  
hesitated.  
  
"That's right! You've got to face two of  
  
us!" Neo-Moon shouted. The enemy troops turned  
  
and raced away.  
  
"Hah!" Neo-Moon said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"I'm Rini of course! Couldn't you have  
  
figured that out?"Neo-Moon muttered.  
  
"But you're not a Sailor Scout!" Sailor  
  
Moon snapped.  
  
"Hey...if I wasn't, you'd be losing to these  
  
guys!"  
  
"That's debatable!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Rini..you used the Silver Crystal didn't  
  
you?" came the voice of Neo-Sailor Saturn. Neo-  
  
Moon turned to see the cloaked figure approaching  
  
her.  
  
"You bet I did Saturn! And this time it did  
  
some good!"  
  
"But you are not ready.."  
  
"I am too! Look at how I helped them!"  
  
"It takes more than that," Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"Ehh...what do you know? I'm going back to  
  
the palace," Neo-Moon said.  
  
"That is not a good sign. Unfortunately we  
  
required your services, Nehelenia knows you're  
  
here now...but there was little we could do," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Neo-Sailor Moon, can I talk to you?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Sure!" Neo-Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What are you going to talk to her about?"  
  
Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Don't worry," Tuxedo Mask said and the  
  
two walked off.  
  
"Don't get any ideas!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Rini, are you sure that you should have  
  
done this?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I mean...this isn't  
  
your fight."  
  
"Darien, I'm twelve now. You may have  
  
remembered me as this cute little munchkin when  
  
you met me before, but times have changed. I'm  
  
sick and tired of letting everyone else do the  
  
fighting," Neo-Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But twelve is a bit young.."  
  
"So what? I can do it...you've seen me do it,  
  
and you need all the help you can get."  
  
"Yes, but you're inexperienced Rini, this  
  
kind of power takes some time to get used to."  
  
"I've been doing fine."  
  
"But that could change Rini, I'm worried  
  
about you."  
  
"Darien, you can't stop me. My mom's in  
  
trouble, my father's missing. I've got every right to  
  
do this. Besides, when I was six they made me  
  
accept this danger, they made me go back in time  
  
and try and evade all those troublemakers from the  
  
Dark Moon, I did it."  
  
"Rini, we almost lost you then."  
  
"Darien, I have to do this."  
  
"Well all right Rini, but you have to learn to  
  
stop insulting Serena so much."  
  
"Everyone else insults her."  
  
"But you really mean it Rini. Serena has  
  
enough problems without you being a brat."  
  
"You think I'm a brat?" Rini asked.  
  
"No...no, but she does and that isn't good.   
  
Serena is very fickle Rini, we can't have her  
  
distracted by you."  
  
"I don't see what you see in her anyway."  
  
"Rini, she's going to be your mother, if I  
  
don't see something in her you don't get born."  
  
"Uh...I guess you're right, that's just a little  
  
hard to take."  
  
"I guess it can be sometime Rini, but you  
  
have to remember all the sacrifices she made for  
  
you. She cares about you, and you don't really let  
  
her know that you care back."  
  
"Well...I've got other problems right now."  
  
"So does she, so lay off okay?"  
  
"Okay, but you have to understand that  
  
sometimes it just happens."  
  
"I know, I know, but you have to try,"  
  
Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Fine, I will," Neo-Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Well we'd better get back."  
  
Neo-Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"The perimeter is once again secure,"  
  
Maverick said staring at the view screen.  
  
"Except for a slight breakthrough at the fifth  
  
point," Saturn said. "Which has been repulsed."  
  
"Yes," Maverick said.  
  
"I must go take care of a few things," Saturn  
  
said and walked out.  
  
Maverick leaned against his console and  
  
sighed. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Sailor Moon, Neo-Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo  
  
Mask were walking through the streets of the city.  
  
"I never got a chance to see what was  
  
actually here the last time.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It's nothing much..." Neo-Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"Wait a second, that's my house," Sailor  
  
Moon said staring at it.  
  
"Was your house," Neo-Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh.." Sailor Moon said. "Does someone  
  
live there now?"  
  
"Sure," Neo-Sailor Moon said. "But you  
  
don't know them."  
  
"Have you met them?"   
  
"No, but I know who lives there. Why  
  
would you care who lives there?"  
  
"I was just curious. So who does live  
  
there?"  
  
"You wouldn't know em.."  
  
"You already said that," Sailor Moon  
  
growled.  
  
"Please girls calm down," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"I don't know why she cares about the house  
  
anyway?" Neo-Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I used to live there," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"So did I...you don't see me caring."  
  
"Ehh..what happened to you anyway?"   
  
Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You try growing up with wars going on all  
  
around you...see how you turn out."  
  
"All I do is fight wars. Forget going on  
  
around me! I'm in them!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Well good for you," Neo-Sailor Moon said  
  
and leapt off.  
  
"Where's she going?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know, but Sailor Moon...I think this  
  
house triggered something in her, that maybe she  
  
didn't want to talk about," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"I guess, I suppose you want to go help her  
  
feel better."  
  
"Why don't we both go?"  
  
"Because she only cares about you.."  
  
"I don't think that's true," Tuxedo Mask  
  
said.  
  
"That makes one of us then," Sailor Moon  
  
said.   
  
"Uh...I'd better go see her..." Tuxedo Mask  
  
said and leapt off after her.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and followed.  
  
What else am I supposed to do with my  
  
time? She thought.  
  
  
  
The doors to the command center opened  
  
and Neo-Pluto, Pluto, and Jupiter walked in.  
  
"We managed to sure up the defense," Neo-  
  
Pluto said.  
  
Neo-Neptune strode in.   
  
"Couldn't you tell Venus and Neptune to do  
  
something useful, such as sell ice cream to the  
  
wounded or something?"   
  
"I think you've got an attitude problem there  
  
pal," Pluto said.  
  
"Do I care?" Neo-Neptune said pulling out  
  
his sword and firing at Pluto. Pluto ducked out of  
  
the way and Jupiter punched Neo-Neptune in the  
  
head. He whirled and jabbed his sword into her.   
  
She let out a screech. Pluto drew his own sword  
  
and lunged at Neo-Neptune who dived out of the  
  
way and whirled. Maverick and Neo-Pluto fired  
  
and blasted Neo-Neptune into a wall.  
  
"Neo-Pluto take him out.." Maverick said.   
  
Neo-Pluto grabbed Neo-Neptune and threw him out  
  
into the hallway and followed. Neptune and Venus  
  
walked through the doors soon afterwards.  
  
"Something I said?" Neptune asked.  
  
"You okay Jupiter?" Pluto asked as Jupiter  
  
winced.  
  
"Ouch...those things really hurt..." Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"When used properly, yes," Maverick said.  
  
  
  
"Rini..are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked  
  
finding her sitting and looking out at the  
  
shimmering water of the harbor.  
  
"I'm fine...Darien I just wanted to get away  
  
from her for a while," Rini said.  
  
"Is something wrong Rini? Something you  
  
want to tell me about?"  
  
"Darien, after I spent all that time in the 20thcentury I found out I liked it a lot, a lot more than  
  
the time I spent here. I mean...here I'm the princess,  
  
and there are all these wars being fought if not  
  
against us, I still hear about them. Seeing Serena's  
  
house reminded me of all the good times I had, and  
  
I want to go back there...I hate it here!"  
  
"Rini...I know it must not be that nice here  
  
to you, but you have to hang in there."  
  
"What am I protecting anyway? Even if we  
  
stop Nehelenia."  
  
"You have to be strong Rini. You can do  
  
that can't you?"  
  
"I try, but it's so hard Darien."  
  
"I know...it is."  
  
She gave him a hug. Sailor Moon stood far  
  
away behind a building watching.  
  
"She is a jerk, but she has been through a  
  
lot. After all, she's kinda like Haruka and Michiru  
  
must have been at that age," She said to herself. "It  
  
can't be good to grow up in an environment like  
  
this. I know that...still...she treats Darien nicely she  
  
could at least give me the same courtesy. What's  
  
she's got against me anyway?"  
  
"It's not that I don't like Serena. It's just she  
  
has it so easy," Rini continued.  
  
"Oh?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Yeah...that's right, she's so laid back and  
  
carefree. I was never that way. I mean I was happy,  
  
but never lazy...because I couldn't be...my parents  
  
wouldn't let me be. Right now...I can't afford to be  
  
anything but tough and serious and everything so  
  
how do you think I like hanging around with her all  
  
the time, she's such a slacker," Rini said.  
  
"That was too convenient...and the question  
  
was rhetorical...or was it?" Sailor Moon asked  
  
herself. "Well I did want to know...sort of...oh...I  
  
don't know," she muttered. "Well at least I've  
  
solved the mystery."  
  
"Hey! Quit spying on us!" Rini shouted.  
  
"I was not, I was just waiting for Tuxedo  
  
Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted back.  
  
"Oh sure you were meatball head!"   
  
"Hey if you're going to come up with an  
  
insult try a little harder!"  
  
"Fine I will! Goat Brain!"  
  
"Goat Brain! Well at least you put some  
  
effort into it," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed.  
  
  
  
In the command center.  
  
" Most of the world's forces have been  
  
alerted to Nehelenia's threat and few countries are  
  
not responding in force," Neo-Sailor Saturn said as  
  
she and Maverick walked down a hallway..  
  
"A concerted effort could trap her in Japan  
  
completely. Without the ability to draw on the  
  
energy of other countries, she might be easily  
  
defeatable," she continued.  
  
"That would require everyone getting along  
  
and that just doesn't happen. They're interested in  
  
keeping Nehelenia out of their own countries, no  
  
more," Maverick said.  
  
"But the European forces seem interested in  
  
pushing her back, they have just made further  
  
inroads into China, Russia, and Korea mainly."  
  
"Yeah well...they wouldn't be enough.   
  
Nehelenia is immensely powerful, she's still got a  
  
large force of soldiers to defend her and draw  
  
energy from. I wouldn't rely on the help of other  
  
nations...we'll have to beat her on our own terms."  
  
The two headed into the control room. They  
  
found Neo-Sailor Moon leaning against a console  
  
with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Neo-Sailor  
  
Saturn asked.  
  
"How is it you two haven't found my father  
  
yet?"  
  
"We've been busy with other matters,"  
  
Maverick snapped.  
  
"Don't you think it's kinda important, being  
  
that he's the King and all!" Neo-Sailor Moon  
  
snapped.  
  
"Please Princess...you must allow some  
  
indulgence.." Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Indulgence my butt! Find him now!" Neo-  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We have some leads that we'll follow up  
  
when and if we can," Maverick said.  
  
"When and if we can?" Neo-Sailor Moon  
  
asked. "You'll do it or I will!"  
  
"You're too valuable to leave," Neo-Sailor  
  
Saturn said. "We need you for the defense of the  
  
palace."  
  
"Then find my father or I'm not fighting,"  
  
Neo-Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You can't mean that," Neo-Sailor Saturn  
  
said. "You're willing to turn your back on your  
  
people?"  
  
"My people? They won't let me see  
  
mommy...you won't find daddy...the Sailor Scouts  
  
are forming that energy pillar...those are my  
  
people," Neo-Sailor Moon said.   
  
"You are a princess...you have a  
  
responsibility," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"I don't want a responsibility. You listen  
  
up...find my father, or I'm leaving!"   
  
She stormed out.  
  
"What a brat," Maverick said.  
  
"She is still young," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"And under immense pressure."  
  
"She's still a brat," Maverick said and  
  
turned to his screen.  
  
"The enemy is attacking again.." Saturn said  
  
looking at it.  
  
"Perfect timing," Maverick said.  
  
Nehelenia's troops rushed forward toward  
  
the lines.  
  
"Pluto..Storm Fist!" Neo-Pluto shouted and  
  
flattened part of the line.  
  
"Hold the line troops," he said and rushed  
  
forward swinging his sword madly striking at the  
  
enemy, they all moved in to try and take him out.  
  
"He's not suicidal. He just doesn't possess  
  
much good judgement," Jupiter said.  
  
"The story of my life," Pluto said.   
  
Jupiter readied herself.  
  
"Jupiter....Thunderclap Zap!" she shouted  
  
and blasted another hole in the line.  
  
"I'll be out there," Pluto said and leapt off to  
  
join the melee.  
  
"It'd be much safer just to pick them off  
  
from a distance...but. no...those two have to go and  
  
get in a fight," she said and shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." she added and jumped off after  
  
them.  
  
"Venus Love Chain encircle!"   
  
The golden attack whirled out and knocked  
  
down yet another part of the enemy line.  
  
Neo-Neptune jumped out into the field and  
  
into the hole.  
  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale!"  
  
He shouted. The attack flew down the line  
  
and knocked away a group of troops. He turned and  
  
faced the other half of the line which moved to  
  
swamp him.  
  
"Not today," he said and jumped out of the  
  
way.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!"  
  
The mob was corralled by a golden bolt of  
  
energy smashing into them.  
  
"That seems to do the trick doesn't it?"  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"Would you care to do something?" Venus  
  
asked.  
  
"Well..we all know that I'm more of a  
  
liability then an asset," Neptune said.  
  
"You could at least draw their fire.." Neo-  
  
Neptune snapped.  
  
"It's true I'm very good at that..but right  
  
now there's really no need to.." Neptune said.  
  
"There should always be a reason to put  
  
your life in danger," Neo-Neptune replied.  
  
"Neo-Neptune..I hate to tell you this, but if I  
  
go...you go."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but from what I know  
  
about time, I'd take my chances.."  
  
"You know nothing about time!" Venus  
  
shouted.  
  
"Trust me my knowledge is superior to  
  
yours."  
  
"Oh..I see.." Venus snapped. "Good for  
  
you," she said and slapped him. The line started  
  
letting out cheers.  
  
"What didn't you like him either?" Neptune  
  
asked. The group nodded.  
  
"Ehh.." Neo-Neptune said and readied  
  
himself as Nehelenia's forces reformed.   
  
  
  
In a relatively secluded part of the palace,  
  
Neo-Sailor Moon sat staring at the floor.  
  
"Rini? You have to stop running off like  
  
this." Tuxedo Mask said walking up to her.   
  
"Darien, they just don't care about my  
  
parents," Neo-Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"Sailor Saturn and Maverick. They  
  
just...don't care. They don't even try to look for my  
  
father."  
  
"Rini..they have a lot to worry about. They  
  
have to protect the city."  
  
"They won't let me look for him."  
  
"Rini, we need you here."  
  
"I want my father back."  
  
"Rini. I'm sure he'll turn up."  
  
"How can he? He's been gone for weeks."  
  
"There's still hope."  
  
"Someone should look for him, they should  
  
let me go."  
  
"Rini, aren't you listening? We need  
  
everyone to guard the city. Listen..we don't know  
  
what could happen next..and..you're inexperienced  
  
at fighting them. You wouldn't know where to  
  
look."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You don't care either do you!" Rini said  
  
and ran off.  
  
"Rini...wait!" Tuxedo Mask said and ran  
  
after her, she ducked down a hallway and  
  
disappeared.  
  
"This isn't going well," he said.  
  
Nehelenia scowled as a man was brought  
  
before her.  
  
"Who is he?" she snapped.  
  
"We found him behind the lines, he  
  
surrendered to us.." one of her troops said.  
  
"What were you doing behind my lines?"  
  
she said.  
  
"I, have a message for you...information."  
  
"Information?"  
  
"Yes...I'll tell you...if you...let me live when  
  
you take over."  
  
"What? That why you're here? To make  
  
sure you survive my takeover?"  
  
"Yes...yes....I want to live."  
  
"Fine, I will let you live, now what is your  
  
information?"  
  
"Queen Serenity is in no position to fight  
  
you..."  
  
Nehelenia already had a good idea of this  
  
but listened anyway.  
  
"She...had a breakdown when the King  
  
disappeared. She just became...out of it...and she  
  
doesn't have the Silver Crystal anymore...Neo-  
  
Sailor Moon does...and she's so young...if you  
  
stopped her..."  
  
"I see," Nehelenia said and grabbed him.   
  
Energy shot through him.  
  
"You speak the truth.." she said and threw  
  
him to the ground. "Now, you will return to your  
  
own lines and fine more information for me. When  
  
the next battle comes I will give you a means to  
  
return to us, understand?" she said.  
  
"Yes...yes...I understand," he said.  
  
"Then go, " she said.  
  
He hurried off and soon snuck up to the  
  
Crystal Tokyo lines.  
  
"Identify yourself," a soldier said.  
  
"I'm a friend...I was...captured. They  
  
wanted to interrogate me...I got away.." the soldiers  
  
looked at him.  
  
"Pass through...I'm sure the high command  
  
wants to hear about that.."   
  
He was later driven to the palace by another  
  
officer and lead inside.   
  
"Is this really necessary?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. You're the first captured person  
  
to have escaped...your information is vital."  
  
"Just who are we going to see?"  
  
The officer said nothing. A door opened and  
  
he was lead in. The door closed, he started a bit. A  
  
scythe flashed out of the darkness and came to rest  
  
below his throat.  
  
Neo-Sailor Saturn stood there.  
  
"I have little doubt that you are a liar," she  
  
said.  
  
He felt some walked up behind him.  
  
"And I have little doubt that you are a spy,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
The man shuddered.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Let us attack Nehelenia," Neo-Sailor  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"No.." Maverick said.  
  
"Maverick, you know she's vulnerable!   
  
She must have expended energy to collect all the  
  
human energy she's open," Neo-Sailor Uranus  
  
replied..  
  
"We don't know for how long," Maverick  
  
said.  
  
"That's why we have to go now," Neo-  
  
Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"You don't even know where she is,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"We'll find her," Neo-Neptune said. "Saturn  
  
can find her."  
  
"The two of you would probably be killed,"  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"Show some good sense Maverick, we're  
  
expendable," Neo-Uranus said.  
  
"No one is expendable," Maverick snapped.   
  
"You two want to redeem yourselves so badly for  
  
what happened six years ago that you're willing to  
  
try anything, even a suicide mission. I won't have  
  
it!"  
  
"You can't stop us if we choose to go,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"That's right I can't," Maverick said. "But I  
  
want you to think about it first, think about what a  
  
mistake you'd be making. We need you here. It's  
  
too risky," Maverick said. "You both should know  
  
that..I'm sure Sailor Saturn will tell you the same."  
  
"It's not about that, you just don't want  
  
anyone to fail on your watch, that's all. You don't  
  
want anyone hurt," Neo-Uranus said. "You're no  
  
different from us, you're also trying to redeem  
  
yourself!"  
  
"You want to go...go..as you said I can't stop  
  
you..but I never agreed to it! Go off and die!"  
  
Maverick said and turned away before heading  
  
down the hallway.  
  
  
  
Neo-Sailor Saturn meanwhile stood in front  
  
of the four inner Neo-Sailor Scouts as they held  
  
their defense wall together.  
  
"So far we have managed to stop her attacks  
  
and we are continuing to stop her advances," she  
  
said.  
  
Saturn could feel the voices of the Sailor  
  
Scouts in her head responding to her.  
  
"Is there any chance of destroying Nehelenia  
  
yet?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"As of yet, I don't think so," Saturn said.  
  
"What's your next move?" Venus asked.  
  
"We are in the process of figuring it out."  
  
"How are all of the scouts doing?" Mercury  
  
asked.  
  
"So far they are managing to do what is  
  
asked of them," Saturn said. "I will not lie to you  
  
though...I fear for them...especially the Guardians of  
  
this century. This war is very stressful, and while I  
  
trust their loyalties, some of them may be lead to do  
  
irrational things."  
  
"Like what?" The four asked.  
  
"Please do not worry about it.."  
  
"We have to," The four replied.  
  
"Well..it is out of your control and rest  
  
assured the scouts from the past are doing all they  
  
can."  
  
Saturn turned.  
  
"Saturn wait," Mars said. "You have to tell  
  
us if something is wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong...at the moment," Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Saturn, you're holding out on us," Venus  
  
said.  
  
The doors slid open and Maverick walked  
  
in.  
  
"Saturn...we have a problem," he said.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Sailor Uranus and Neptune are going after  
  
Nehelenia."  
  
"Now?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Now."  
  
"She may be too strong for them even if she  
  
is weakened."  
  
"They know that," Maverick said.  
  
"Yes..I suppose they do," Saturn said. "We  
  
must hurry."  
  
"Saturn!" the four girls shouted into her  
  
mind.  
  
"I'm sorry..it will have to wait," Saturn said  
  
to them and walked out followed by Maverick.  
  
"You felt no reason to say hello to them?"  
  
Saturn asked.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," Maverick said.  
  
"Uranus and Neptune are going to get themselves  
  
killed."  
  
Meanwhile Nehelenia stood in her chamber  
  
and watched as the energy flowed into a crystal that  
  
sat in front of her.  
  
"Yes, this is the energy I need," she said to  
  
herself. "This is the power.."  
  
She leaned against a wall.  
  
"But it does take something out of me." she  
  
said.  
  
Slowly the crystal stopped glowing.  
  
"What?" she said. "Why is it stopping...I  
  
should be getting twice as much."  
  
Nehelenia stood up quickly.  
  
"Why..has it..stopped!" she shouted.  
  
There was a loud crash and some yelling.  
  
She walked outside to see a group of troops lying on  
  
the ground, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood  
  
there. They both had fighting stances ready.  
  
"I see..." Nehelenia said and readied herself.  
  
"So..." Nehelenia said facing down the two  
  
outer Sailors.  
  
"You managed to pass through my defenses  
  
to get to me! Very clever, still...the two of you  
  
have never been a match for me."  
  
"You may find yourself proven wrong,"  
  
Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"Right before you die of course," Neo-  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"You two really think you can beat me.."  
  
Nehelenia said. "Well..please..let's not waste  
  
time.."  
  
She stood there with her arms crossed.  
  
"She obviously believes she is in control of  
  
the situation," Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"Yes, that much if obvious..if we attack, we  
  
are falling into her hands," Neo-Uranus said.  
  
"Still what choice do we have in the  
  
matter?"  
  
"We are committed now.." Neo-Uranus said.  
  
"Yes..we are!" Neo-Neptune said and leapt  
  
forward jumping over Nehelenia.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks exploded against a shield  
  
Nehelenia had constructed around herself.  
  
Uranus slid forward even as the hits  
  
impacted and threw her grail sword forward it hit  
  
the shield and kicked back, knocking Uranus  
  
slightly off balance.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neo-Neptune  
  
shouted. Her attack exploded against Nehelenia's  
  
shield again.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
"Enough!" Nehelenia said and sent a blast  
  
flying out from her in all directions. The two scouts  
  
had no where to go and were knocked to the ground.  
  
"You see...I am just as powerful as I always  
  
was.." Nehelenia said and sent attacks flying along  
  
the ground which flew through them causing them  
  
both to shout out. They moved to stand up slowly  
  
grimacing. Nehelenia launched another attack.   
  
They both dived out of the way of it and winced,  
  
hardly able to move from the pain they were in..  
  
She stood there and stared at them.  
  
"First I will learn all that is in your  
  
mind..and then...the end.." She said. She probed the  
  
two's mind looking for valuable information and  
  
then raised her hands to begin her final attack.  
  
"Stop right there!" Came a shout. Nehelenia  
  
did stop and look to see Neo-Sailor Moon  
  
advancing towards her.  
  
"I will stop you Nehelenia.." Neo-Sailor  
  
Moon said.  
  
"Oh..sure..you will.." Nehelenia said.   
  
"Well? Let's see your immense power."  
  
"Neo-Moon...Spiral Hearts Attack!"  
  
The attack flew out and right at Nehelenia.   
  
She stood there as the energy flew around her to no  
  
effect. Neo-Sailor Moon's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, well..well..this is unexpected isn't  
  
it?" Nehelenia said. Neo-Sailor Moon felt someone  
  
behind her. She turned. There stood Nehelenia.   
  
"You're no match for me..you know.." she  
  
said and knocked Rini down with a blast. She was  
  
thrown through the image of Nehelenia across from  
  
her and smashed into the ground. Neo-Sailor  
  
Moon lay their unmoving. Nehelenia built up her  
  
power for a death blow. A barrage of roses  
  
slammed into her back. She let out a shout and  
  
whirled unleashing her energy before it was finished  
  
building. Tuxedo Mask was hit as he charged  
  
forward with his staff.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEARTS ATTACK!"  
  
Sailor Moon shouted leaping forward. Her attack  
  
smashed into Nehelenia and made her wince. She  
  
stepped back. Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"It's going to take more than that.."  
  
Nehelenia said.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune slowly  
  
stood.  
  
"Oh you two again," she muttered. "What a  
  
bother."  
  
If anymore show up I might not be able to  
  
stop them. She thought.  
  
She unleashed another attack. That flew at  
  
them. They all dived out of the way.  
  
Nehelenia laughed. Uranus and Neptune  
  
managed to launch another energy attack. She  
  
blocked it with an energy shield. Flying out of the  
  
way would take much to much energy. She hadn't  
  
expected Sailor Moon to leap at her swinging her  
  
sword though. Sailor Moon landed on top of her  
  
trying to stab Nehelenia in the chest. Nehelenia was  
  
knocked to the ground, and grimaced as Sailor  
  
Moon dug the sword into her. She felt the pain and  
  
waited as energy built up, she began to glow.  
  
"Look out Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask  
  
shouted.  
  
Nehelenia discharged. Sailor Moon was  
  
blown off of her, sword and all and landed on the  
  
ground nearby covered with scorch marks.   
  
Nehelenia limped to her feet but grinned.  
  
A violet rose smashed into the ground in  
  
front of her.   
  
"Eh? What's this?" she asked. To her  
  
surprise a figure dressed in violet dropped to the  
  
ground and sent an energy blast flying at her.  
  
"King Endymion!" Sailor Moon shouted in  
  
shock despite the pain.  
  
"I'd love to stay and strike you down  
  
personally your highness, but I've got things to do!"  
  
Nehelenia shouted. Around her appeared a group of  
  
minions. Nehelenia slowly backed away.  
  
"My generals will be more than capable of  
  
destroying all of you," she said and using the last of  
  
her strength teleported away.   
  
I barely made it out of there. She thought.  
  
The minions advanced.   
  
A sword blast flew out and whizzed by the  
  
apparent leader of the group.   
  
The wounded scouts all looked in surprise to  
  
see the eight Guardian Scouts and Neo-Maverick  
  
racing across the ground towards them.  
  
"We should withdraw your highness!" Neo-  
  
Sailor Saturn said leaping to the ground.  
  
"Agreed," Endymion said.  
  
A group of Crystal Tokyo soldiers hurried  
  
up and carried off the injured Sailor Scouts.   
  
"We'll take it from here," Neo-Maverick  
  
said.  
  
"I have no doubt of that," Neo-Sailor Saturn  
  
said and followed the convoy of human troops back  
  
to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Greetings Guardian Scouts," the leader of  
  
Nehelenia's minions said. "I am Lord Alrie, and  
  
your end at hand."  
  
  
  
Back in Crystal Tokyo's command center.  
  
"So what has been going on since I left?"  
  
King Endymion said.  
  
"Nehelenia has finally learned what we  
  
wished her to. She knows that Queen Serenity  
  
suffered a breakdown upon your disappearance.   
  
What she doesn't know is how we engineered your  
  
disappearance to allow you to counteract her energy  
  
gaining activities in other countries. She is also not  
  
aware that Queen Serenity's breakdown has been  
  
faked to give Nehelenia a false impression of our  
  
weakness."  
  
"You didn't tell the Sailor Scouts our plan?"  
  
Saturn asked.  
  
"Only Maverick and I knew the entire  
  
time...to prevent the possibility that someone from  
  
our forces would get captured and give up the true  
  
information."  
  
"Good....the plan worked well..that's one  
  
relief.." Endymion said.  
  
"Of course Nehelenia does know of your  
  
return obviously," Saturn said.  
  
"Oh well, these things do happen. I'm going  
  
to see Serenity," he said and headed off. He soon  
  
arrived Neo-Queen Serenity's room. He walked  
  
inside quickly.  
  
"Endymion," Serenity said practically falling  
  
into her arms.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"All right, is it true that Sailor Moon and  
  
Tuxedo Mask were injured today. Rini...took the  
  
crystal."  
  
"They'll be all right soon enough."  
  
"But Rini..."  
  
"She's got a reckless streak in her, but I'll  
  
watch over her."  
  
"It's my fault...and you know..I was  
  
supposed to fake this breakdown..but at times like  
  
these..I almost feel that I'm not faking anymore,"  
  
Serenity said wiping away a tear. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
The Guardians and Nehelenia's force,  
  
commanded by Lord Alrie faced off. They basically  
  
stood in line facing each other. At the end of the  
  
line stood Golkum, the rock giant. Neo-Pluto stood  
  
across from him.  
  
"It will be interesting on just how you decide  
  
to try and fight me.."Golkum said. "After all, that  
  
energy sword will have little effect on my exterior."  
  
"I'm in no mood for small talk.." Neo-Pluto  
  
said and leapt forward.   
  
"Pluto Storm Fist!" he shouted at point  
  
blank range and aimed for the creature's left leg.   
  
The creature wobbled, but gained back it's balance  
  
and swung down with it's huge rocky hand hitting  
  
Pluto and knocking him to the ground. Golkum  
  
stepped back.  
  
"Stand up and we will continue," The giant  
  
said.   
  
"Interesting..." Neo-Pluto said and stood up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one has ever extended that courtesy  
  
before."  
  
"I chose to...now.." Golkum said and readied  
  
himself.  
  
Neo-Pluto nodded and thought about what to  
  
do.  
  
He's rock all right, and he can just guess  
  
what my first strategy is. But I have another.   
  
He built up his energy and shouted out the  
  
words of his major attack. Golkum rushed forward  
  
as he said it and threw a punch before he could  
  
finish. Neo-Pluto ducked out of the way and leapt  
  
to the opposite side of the battlefield. Golkum  
  
turned.  
  
"A wise strategy, but I am fast enough to  
  
neutralize it," he said.  
  
"So you are," Neo-Pluto said.  
  
Meanwhile Uranus stood facing Retago.  
  
"Bet you've never fought anyone with ten  
  
hands before," Retago said, both of his heads  
  
mouthed the words but he heard only one voice.  
  
"Of course not, I don't have ten hands,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
Retago started laughing.  
  
"But enough of that," Retago said. In each  
  
of his hands appeared a sword.  
  
"I suppose me saying "no fair" won't help,"  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Nope," Retago said.   
  
Uranus readied his sword.  
  
"Can I just ask you something?" Uranus  
  
asked.  
  
"I guess," Retago said.  
  
"Do your heads ever argue with each other?"  
  
"No..they are merely an extension of the  
  
same consciousness," Retago said.  
  
"Oh.." Uranus said. "Just wondering."  
  
"Are you going to attack or not?"  
  
"Oh..sure..." Uranus said and leapt forward.   
  
Retago swung his ten swords. Uranus bounced to  
  
the right of the attack and flipped around swinging  
  
his sword towards Retago's back. Retago's heads  
  
spun around to see it and the creature jumped  
  
forward spinning in mid flight.   
  
Uranus ducked and backed off.  
  
"Well..so much for that ey?" Retago asked.  
  
"Apparently," Uranus muttered.  
  
  
  
Several feet away Neptune stood opposite  
  
the creature called Opium.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about my powers.."  
  
Opium said.  
  
"Yeah..I guess..but it's not every day I get to  
  
fight opium," Neptune said.  
  
"So let me understand this..I actually have a  
  
reputation on your world?"  
  
"Oh..yeah.." Neptune said. "But it's not  
  
what you think."  
  
"Oh..so just what do they say about me?"  
  
"Oh..uh..well..uh..hmm.." Neptune said.   
  
"Well we fought the opium war once.."  
  
"Opium war? They named a war after me?"  
  
"Well..kind of," Neptune said. "Actually  
  
no."  
  
"Oh..then what are you talking about?"  
  
"Would you like me to explain it to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay.." Neptune said and began.  
  
Further beyond. The enemy known as  
  
Avictus stood facing Neo-Saturn.  
  
"So you believe you are capable of defeating  
  
me.." Avictus said. "Many have made that  
  
assessment, and have been proven wrong."  
  
"Unless you are immortal there is always the  
  
possibility of your defeat," Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"Whether or not my skills prove to be enough is  
  
secondary to my key point. Then again..your  
  
destruction is of paramount importance even over  
  
my survival..I have no fear of dying.."   
  
"No fear of dying? So you are willing to  
  
sacrifice everything to defeat me?"  
  
"No..not everything..only myself.." Neo-  
  
Saturn said. "For the preservation of everything."  
  
He drew his sword.  
  
"Are you prepared?" Neo-Saturn said.   
  
Avictus drew his own sword.  
  
"I always am.." Avictus said. The two  
  
squared off. Neo-Saturn's eyes narrowed. Avictus  
  
narrowed his eyes as well. The two stared at each  
  
other looking for their openings. Neither of them  
  
knew a thing about the others attacks so it was  
  
basically open season. They waited both with their  
  
swords drawn staring at each other.  
  
A bird chirped. The two leapt at each other  
  
and their swords met.   
  
Beyond floated Xcoi, the head. Pluto stood  
  
across from him not knowing what to think. He  
  
knew that Xcoi could grow feet out of the forehead,  
  
but he had no idea what else he could do, and the  
  
honest truth was he didn't want to know either..but  
  
he had to.   
  
"So...you're just a big head essentially,"  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"No of course not, you are quite mistaken..I  
  
can accomplish more then you could  
  
comprehend..but...for you to learn just what special  
  
abilities I possess..you're going to have to perform  
  
an offensive operation.." the head said.  
  
"You looked like he had legs from a  
  
distance.." Pluto said.  
  
"They're right here," Xcoi muttered. Out of  
  
the top of his head came legs, he floated upside  
  
down and placed them on the ground.  
  
"That's a nice trick.." Neptune said. "I'd  
  
hate to see how go the bathroom."  
  
"Yes you would," Xcoi said.  
  
"Ehh.." Pluto said. "Pluto Storm Fist!"   
  
The attack shot out at the head. The head  
  
was hit and knocked backward spinning end over  
  
end.  
  
"Well there we go," Pluto said drawing his  
  
sword and preparing to head after them. The head  
  
stopped abruptly and spit a fire ball at him as he  
  
charged. Pluto dived out of the way, as the fireball  
  
hit the ground and caused a fiery explosion before  
  
disappearing leaving only scorch marks.  
  
Seconds later the head went floating towards  
  
Pluto with a grimace on it's face. Pluto fired his  
  
sword. It hit the head in the eye but it smashed into  
  
him anyway and knocked him into the dirt.  
  
"My Eyes are merely a facade!" Xcoi  
  
shouted. "I have visual receptors on my skin!"   
  
Another fireball flew from his mouth.   
  
"Pluto Storm First Punch!"  
  
The two attacks exploded knocking both  
  
combatants back. Both covered in soot they stood  
  
up and prepared for another round.  
  
Saturn had his own problems as he stared  
  
down the cyborg Uris.  
  
"I have enhanced systems.. I cannot miss.."  
  
Uris said.  
  
Saturn grimaced. That was the last thing he  
  
need.   
  
Guess I'll just have to keep it from firing  
  
then. Saturn thought.  
  
Saturn looked the cyborg over. One arm had  
  
all sorts of ugly looking blades on it. The other was  
  
just a normal looking hand. Somehow though  
  
Saturn thought that both hands were equally  
  
dangerous. And if the cyborg was talking about  
  
hitting and missing he must be referring to some  
  
sort of missile attack.   
  
Have to take the offensive. Saturn thought.   
  
He fired his sword. The cyborg jumped out of the  
  
way. Saturn fired again hoping to keep the cyborg  
  
too busy to attack him. It didn't work, the cyborg  
  
leapt aside and charged at him. Saturn swung his  
  
sword forward. The cyborg grabbed it with his  
  
hand. The sword there was a discharge of energy  
  
which shot through Saturn, he flew back and hit the  
  
ground managing to roll to a stop and stand. The  
  
cyborg still held his sword and tossed it behind him,  
  
before charging at Saturn again. Saturn tried to  
  
avoid the pain and dodged, but the cyborg followed.  
  
Neo-Neptune meanwhile had a sinister grin  
  
on his face as he faced the mysterious Seven.  
  
"So..you're the big surprise aren't ya?" Neo-  
  
Neptune asked. "Let's get on with this," he said.  
  
"You won't like it," Seven said.  
  
"Of course I won't," Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"But I'm still going to kill you."  
  
Seven flashed for a second, then it stopped.  
  
"And just what was that.." Neo-Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Nothing!" Seven and flashed again.  
  
Neo-Neptune scowled.  
  
"Now you've got me annoyed!" He shouted  
  
and charged forward.  
  
Seven exploded in a flash and Neo-Neptune  
  
was hit with a huge blast. He flew 300 feet and  
  
smashed into the ground after traveling the length of  
  
a football field.   
  
Seven appeared again right where he had  
  
been standing.  
  
"Surprise!" he shouted.  
  
Neo-Neptune slowly moved to get up  
  
sensing he had broken bones everywhere. He  
  
winced and slowly walked back towards where  
  
Seven stood.  
  
"Now..what are you going to do?" Seven  
  
asked.  
  
Neo-Neptune stared at him.  
  
A little ways away The Aiver, a short purple  
  
creature wearing a cloak, stood facing Neo-Uranus.   
  
The Neo-Guardian knew that this creature was  
  
dangerous..but had no idea about how dangerous he  
  
was.   
  
Neo-Uranus fired a shot at the Aiver who  
  
merely let it pass through him and then stood where  
  
had stood. His eyes widened for a second.  
  
"I knew it would be something like that," he  
  
muttered.  
  
"I do not make arrogant presumptions of my  
  
superiority...I merely prove it in combat," the Aiver  
  
said and twirled his staff. Neo-Uranus fired again  
  
and knocked the staff out of his hand. But Neo-  
  
Uranus was hit by an energy blast, he was knocked  
  
to the ground. He winced.   
  
Where did that come from he wondered.   
  
The Aiver stood there making no effort to retrieve  
  
the staff. Neo-Uranus figured it out.  
  
"The staff was just a distraction..I see." Neo-  
  
Uranus said.  
  
"Too bad it will not help you." The Aiver  
  
said. "If you were foolish enough to fall for that  
  
basic maneuver..you will not last long."  
  
"I thought you didn't make presumptions of  
  
superiority?"  
  
"It is not a presumption, that is a fact," The  
  
Aiver said.  
  
"Oh....right," Neo-Uranus muttered and  
  
planned his next move.  
  
Meanwhile Maverick and Alrie stood across  
  
from each other. Alrie stood in a relaxed pose  
  
watching the other battles.  
  
Maverick stood completely ready to attack,  
  
but willing to let Alrie make the first move. He  
  
knew that Alrie would not be so arrogant to assume  
  
he wouldn't attack, so he expected Alrie to have  
  
some sort of response cooked up.  
  
"You might as well watch your comrades in  
  
battle," Alrie said. "I am."  
  
Maverick said nothing and held his position.  
  
"Well..if you insist on being that  
  
way..fine..but I'm going to watch the rest of the  
  
combat," Alrie said. "If you are honorable you will  
  
not attack."  
  
"I just might.." Maverick said.  
  
"I know.." Alrie said with a grin and  
  
continued watching.  
  
Maverick continued to use the time to study  
  
Alrie in detail for any stray energy readings and to  
  
size up his opponent.  
  
The other battles continued.  
  
Back at the battle.   
  
Neo-Pluto still faced down Golkum. He was  
  
covered in dirt, but relatively unhurt. Golkum stood  
  
there stead fast.  
  
"Shall we go again?" Golkum muttered.   
  
"Let's," Neo-Pluto said and walked forward,  
  
his sword still sitting on his belt.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to do?"  
  
Golkum muttered.  
  
"Come on..let's go...hand to hand.." Neo-  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"I will crush you," Golkum said.  
  
"Then what have you got to lose?" Neo-  
  
Pluto asked moving closer.  
  
"Nothing at all," Golkum said and stepped  
  
forward throwing a punch. Neo-Pluto jumped  
  
forward and with all his strength hit the arm pushing  
  
it backward. Golkum stepped backward to try and  
  
brace himself. Neo-Pluto jumped and Golkum  
  
knocking him to the ground with a crash.  
  
He jumped back to his place.  
  
"Now it's your turn to get up," Neo-Pluto  
  
said.  
  
Meanwhile Retago charged at Uranus  
  
swinging his many swords. Uranus rolled out of the  
  
way and leapt forward as Retago chased after him.   
  
Uranus knew that he could stop one of the swords,  
  
but the others would cut him up. But he also knew  
  
that attacking anywhere else on the creature left him  
  
open to attack. He had to think of something  
  
quickly. Retago leapt into the air and landed in  
  
front of him. Uranus quickly backtracked and  
  
jumped the other way. Retago let out a battle cry  
  
and followed.   
  
"Hah..I'm too much for ya!" Retago  
  
shouted. Uranus spun around and kicked Retago in  
  
the groin. Retago doubled over and Uranus jumped  
  
away.   
  
"Dang it!" Retago shouted and fell to one  
  
knee..Uranus turned and started firing. One of the  
  
shots blew one of Retago's heads off.  
  
"Hey..where'd it go?" Retago muttered. The  
  
head had disappeared. Five of Retago's arms went  
  
limp.  
  
"Well that isn't very nice.." he said. "And  
  
that wasn't my groin you hit anyway.."  
  
"What was it?" Uranus snapped.  
  
"None of your business!" Retago said.   
  
"Yeah..so you blew up one of my heads..so  
  
what..I've got one more, five arms, and two legs."  
  
He said hopping up and down.   
  
"And this time..I'm ready for ya!"  
  
"Okay.." Uranus said and got ready.  
  
"Oh I see.." Opium said. "So the plant is  
  
then turned into a substance which causes  
  
hallucinations and bad judgement. How's that for a  
  
coincidence?"  
  
"Pretty strange huh." Neptune and fired his  
  
sword.  
  
"Oh..how do you like that.." Opium said as  
  
he was hit on the shoulder. "Well I'll show you!"   
  
His eyes flashed and Neptune was hit with  
  
an energy blast before he even saw it. Suddenly  
  
Neptune's mind got cloudy.  
  
"Woah.." he said.  
  
"There..now you'll have to fight your own  
  
demons for a while.." Opium said.  
  
Neptune looked around. Opium was no  
  
where in sight.  
  
"Who cares about Opium anyway..." he said.   
  
The sky got cloudy and it began to rain.  
  
"Rain? I hate rain! Curse you  
  
hallucination!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Strange.." Opium said observing. "The  
  
best he can come up with is rain."  
  
Neptune continued to look around his  
  
hallucination. He saw Mina walking through the  
  
rain.  
  
"Oh..hey..Mina.."  
  
"Mike," she said pleasantly and kept  
  
walking.  
  
"Well..that was odd..not much of a  
  
hallucination was it?" he muttered. "How pathetic."  
  
"AHH! DIRT!" Neptune shouted looking at  
  
the ground and began to run around in circles.  
  
"I don't get it.."Opium said. "He isn't  
  
conjuring up evil demons..he's getting scared at  
  
dirt..this strange..very..very..strange..."  
  
  
  
As that mess was going on. Neo-Saturn and  
  
Avictus were swinging at each other with great  
  
speed each blocking each other's sword attacks and  
  
trying to counter at the same time, they went at it  
  
one on one. Straining they both backed off quickly  
  
and faced each other.  
  
"You are quite skilled," Avictus said. "But  
  
we shall see how your endurance lasts."  
  
"I should say the same thing of you," Neo-  
  
Saturn said.  
  
The two took up fighting stances again and  
  
readied themselves.  
  
Xcoi and Pluto meanwhile were still at a  
  
stand off.  
  
"You aren't going to make a move I  
  
gather.." Xcoi said.  
  
"Why don't you make one?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"We've been her for minutes."  
  
"Listen..buddy..if you're so eager to get rid  
  
of me..you try it."  
  
"What happened to all that scholarly talk  
  
from....."  
  
Xcoi flew at him.  
  
Pluto leapt out of the way. And spun around  
  
firing quickly. Xcoi sent out a fireball. It flew  
  
through the sword attacks and Pluto dived out of the  
  
way getting singed on the leg. He grunted.  
  
"Hah!" Xcoi said.  
  
He changes his personality just to be a  
  
distraction. Pluto thought with annoyance.  
  
Saturn once again dodged the cyborg's  
  
attacks as he had been for five minutes. He had no  
  
sword and thus no opportunity for any real attacks.   
  
The cyborg kept on it. Saturn had tried to reach his  
  
sword but Uris was fully prepared for that and he  
  
had little luck. He also knew that he couldn't keep  
  
dodging attacks for much longer...and there was that  
  
mysterious "I don't miss" comment he still had to  
  
worry about.  
  
He leapt away as quickly as he could. The  
  
cyborg raced to catch up and be there when he  
  
landed. Saturn skidded out of the way and let out  
  
nervous gasps as the cyborg seemed to be unphased.  
  
What the heck do I do? He asked himself.  
  
Neo-Neptune stood once again in front of  
  
Seven.   
  
"Well..you've got a problem don't you?"  
  
Seven said. "You attack and I explode taking you  
  
with me."  
  
"That's true.." Neo-Neptune said. "But then  
  
again...if I explode I'll take you with me."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Seven  
  
asked.  
  
Neo-Neptune reached in his pocket and  
  
pulled out a grenade shaped object.  
  
"What..is..that?" Seven asked.  
  
"Oh..it's a mini-tactical nuclear warhead..I  
  
set it off..I'll be killed..you'll be killed...it all ends  
  
here."  
  
"Won't everyone else be killed too?"  
  
"No, it's the 30th century..we have pinpoint  
  
accuracy now."  
  
"I see.." Seven said nervously.  
  
"Boo," Neo-Neptune said.  
  
Neo-Uranus spun around and fired his  
  
sword. It blasted against an energy shield the Aiver  
  
had erected and flew back at him. He barely  
  
avoided it and it nicked his arm.  
  
"More surprises," he said.  
  
"Oh yes.." the Aiver said.  
  
"Oh well.." Neo-Uranus said and raced  
  
forward.  
  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!"  
  
The attack hit the shield and bounced back  
  
hitting him, but at such close range that the attack  
  
blasted into the shield..and exploded. The Aiver  
  
was thrown back several feet. Neo-Uranus stood  
  
there smarting from his own attack.  
  
"Impressive," The Aiver said.  
  
"Come on Retago...you gimp!" Uranus  
  
shouted.  
  
"AHHH!" Retago shouted and swung  
  
forward with his five sword hands. Uranus slid to  
  
the side and swung his sword into Retago's limp  
  
side. Retago swung around, Uranus quickly slid  
  
under the attack and dived away in surprise. Retago  
  
turned and grinned.  
  
"You see..I can't feel any pain over there.."  
  
he said.  
  
Uranus winced. Retago had cut him across  
  
his sword arm. He moved his sword to his other  
  
arm.  
  
"Ambidextrous?" Retago asked.  
  
"No thank you.." Uranus said. "Come  
  
on..Retago....what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Hah!" Retago said and lunged forward.   
  
Uranus charged forward and swung. Retago moved  
  
to hit his sword away and block the other attacks.   
  
Uranus touched his left foot to the ground and spun  
  
away from the swords delivering a spin kick to  
  
Retago's good head. Retago let out a cry before  
  
crashing to the ground. Uranus turned and readied  
  
himself.  
  
"Come on..get up!" Uranus shouted. "If you  
  
don't I'll just blast you to pieces."  
  
The swords Retago was holding  
  
disappeared. He flipped up on his five hands and  
  
held them there.  
  
Uranus' eyes widened. Retago shot forward  
  
and hit him before he could even blink he was  
  
knocked fifty feet back smashing into the ground.   
  
His head ached.   
  
Probably got a concussion..but then again..at  
  
that speed..he probably could have killed me.   
  
Uranus though. Retago stood where he had hit him  
  
and waited.  
  
This changes things..but why didn't he do  
  
that before? Uranus muttered before being hit  
  
straight on again and thrown to the ground. He  
  
winced as the pain increased.  
  
To increase the surprise..or to feel  
  
me..out..he thought. Oh well..I'm in trouble then..  
  
Retago waited for him to stand.  
  
"Apparently my powers have little effect on  
  
you," Opium said.  
  
"You have no idea who you're dealing  
  
with," Neptune said.  
  
"That appears certain," Opium said.  
  
"So..that's it..if that didn't work you're done  
  
for."  
  
"Well..not exactly..." Opium said and a fog  
  
seemed to form around him. Seconds later he  
  
disappeared replaced by an exact replica of  
  
Neptune.  
  
"Huh?" Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"I'm you now," Opium Neptune said. "See..I  
  
not only inject illusions into your mind, I also can  
  
copy your brain..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So...I can predict every move you make  
  
before you make it."  
  
"And..can't I do the same?"  
  
"Oh..good point."  
  
"YAHHH!" Neptune shouted and charged  
  
forward tackling Opium Neptune, the two were  
  
soon brawling in the dirt.  
  
  
  
Neo-Saturn took in a breath. Both he and  
  
Avictus hadn't even touched each other, throughout  
  
their sparring match they had learned a lot about  
  
each other..but that didn't help. It seemed for every  
  
move one of them had, the other had the counter.   
  
Neo-Saturn wanted to be done with it...but his  
  
suicidal tendencies were no help. Leaving himself  
  
exposed right now wouldn't lead to Avictus' defeat.   
  
He knew that. The two once again were faced off.   
  
Waiting for their opportunity. Neo-Saturn hadn't  
  
seen fit to use his power...for one thing he was sure  
  
Avictus could dodge it, and he wanted to win the  
  
fight purely legally. So they continued to stare at  
  
each other waiting for an opportunity.  
  
  
  
Pluto and Xcoi also stood facing each other.   
  
They had had their share of fighting..but to little  
  
result. One of Xcoi's fake eyes was gone..but that  
  
did little good. Pluto's right arm was burnt, but  
  
since he was left handed it had little effect on his  
  
powers. He knew one thing..that the fireballs didn't  
  
have much force to them and that gave him an idea.   
  
It was going to hurt though..  
  
Uris had finally stopped chasing Saturn and  
  
chose merely to face him. Saturn still couldn't get  
  
to his sword and that bothered him. He was not a  
  
hand to hand fighter..and he had no idea how to turn  
  
the tide. Uris seemed to sense this..but was taking  
  
his time, making sure Saturn didn't have any  
  
surprises in store. And that was the only thing  
  
keeping him alive...Saturn thought through what  
  
he'd have to do next. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Uris.." Saturn said hesitantly.  
  
"What is it human?"  
  
"You're afraid of me aren't you?"  
  
"What? How can you say that..you who are  
  
practically shaking."  
  
"No..I can see it..you can't understand how  
  
I'm this powerful scout and yet unable to mount  
  
much of an attack against you..you think this is all  
  
some plot to bring your guard down."  
  
"And if it was.."  
  
"Well..you're certainly right to be afraid  
  
after all...why would I have just let you have my  
  
sword like that. Could it be that I don't need it...or  
  
is it something else. I mean...there it is sticking into  
  
the ground behind you. Right behind you..."  
  
Uris glanced back at it.  
  
"Enough of this!" he shouted and raced  
  
forward.  
  
Saturn leapt up into the air and over him.   
  
Uris spun. Saturn raced towards his sword. The  
  
intimidation ploy had worked. Uris couldn't stand  
  
not knowing so he attacked, leaving the sword open.   
  
Saturn leapt forward and grabbed his sword tugging  
  
it out of the ground. He turned expecting Uris to  
  
attack any second. But Uris was just standing there.  
  
"I can see it clearly now.." Uris said. "You  
  
are nothing without that sword. And now it will do  
  
you no good.."   
  
"Uh oh," Saturn said not sure what to do.   
  
There was a flash of light. A missile flew out from  
  
Uris....Saturn had no idea where it came from, but  
  
he knew he needed to avoid it. He jumped out of  
  
the way. The missile flew past. Saturn watched in  
  
surprise as it turned and flew at him.  
  
"Heat seeker or something...he doesn't  
  
miss.." Saturn muttered diving out of the missiles  
  
path again.  
  
"I wouldn't bother," Uris said. "The missile  
  
is indestructible and it's only after your  
  
characteristics...not mine...so..it will hunt you  
  
down..till it gets you."  
  
Saturn dove out of the way again. The  
  
missile spun and turned. Saturn fired his sword.   
  
The shot bounced off and he dived out of the way  
  
yet again.  
  
Great! Just great. he thought.  
  
Neo-Neptune and Seven continued their  
  
standoff.   
  
"Hmm...tricky isn't it?" Neo-Neptune said  
  
tossing the grenade up in his hand.  
  
"You'd really blow yourself up?" Seven  
  
asked.  
  
"Don't have much to live for buddy..." Neo-  
  
Neptune said.  
  
Seven said nothing.  
  
"In fact while we're here..let me tell you a  
  
little about myself."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't" Seven said.  
  
"Oh..and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Neo-Neptune said thumbing the trigger of the  
  
grenade.  
  
"Ehh.." Seven muttered.  
  
"It all began a long time ago," Neo-Neptune  
  
began.  
  
Neo-Uranus and the Aiver were covered  
  
with scorch marks. Small cuts also covered each of  
  
them. It had been a relative stalemate, but at the  
  
rate they were going, neither of them would survive  
  
the battle. Neo-Uranus took in a breath trying not to  
  
grimace that he felt in his chest every time he did  
  
so. He held a defensive position. The Aiver waited.   
  
Neo-Uranus took in another breath and then began  
  
to walk forward. The Aiver's eyes narrowed  
  
slightly, not understanding why he was being  
  
assailed in this way.   
  
"I can see you coming.." The Aiver said.  
  
"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Neo-  
  
Uranus said.   
  
The Aiver widened his eyes only to return  
  
them to their narrow state.   
  
"Very well.." The Aiver said and readied  
  
himself. Neo-Uranus took a step. He bolted  
  
forward swinging his sword straight on. The Aiver  
  
through out his hands. The sword flew right into his  
  
chest, as he returned a blast of energy which cut  
  
right through Neo-Uranus said. The two both were  
  
blown back by another mix of energies. Both of  
  
them landed on their backs and didn't move for a  
  
good ten seconds. Slowly Neo-Uranus came to one  
  
knee. The Aiver did the same. The two looked at  
  
each other now covered with more scorches and  
  
burns and readied themselves for their final attacks.  
  
Golkum lunged at Neo-Pluto.  
  
"Now you've made me depressed!" Golkum  
  
shouted. Neo-Pluto dodged out of the way, but  
  
Golkum hit him with a massive punch. Neo-Pluto  
  
fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to crush you!"  
  
"Sorry..I opened my mouth.." Neo-Pluto  
  
muttered. Golkum swung at him. He rolled out of  
  
the way and kicked forward. The attack didn't work  
  
and Golkum grabbed him and swung him into the  
  
ground slamming him. Neo-Pluto winced at the  
  
pain and slowly mouthed words.  
  
"Pluto...." He whispered and was slammed  
  
into the ground again.  
  
"Shock " he continued and hit again. His  
  
head began to drift...  
  
"Ram!" He shouted. The attack flew  
  
through Golkum and blew him apart. Neo-Pluto  
  
few backward and hit the ground.   
  
  
  
Retago hit Uranus again. He had no idea  
  
what to do. The minute he stood up he was hit, and  
  
his mind was wandering...he was no tactician...but  
  
then again..Retago knew that...Uranus continued to  
  
lie on the ground.  
  
"Get up or I'll attack you anyway," Retago  
  
said mimicking Uranus.  
  
"Knew that would come back to haunt me.."  
  
Uranus said, and held his sword at the ready. He  
  
stood up. Retago charged. Uranus was hit and  
  
smashed into the ground. He let out a gasp and  
  
winced..the pain flooded through him..but he looked  
  
up. Retago was standing where he had hit him, but  
  
he was yelling and shouting flailing about and  
  
bouncing up and down. This was because Uranus  
  
had thrown his sword out in front of him and it had  
  
hit Retago right in the head as he charged.   
  
"Uranus..Fire Spikes....Attack!" Uranus  
  
shouted and hit Retago, the creature glowed and  
  
then vanished. Uranus sank to the ground  
  
exhausted.  
  
  
  
Neptune and Opium Neptune were  
  
continuing to punch each other. As it turned out  
  
Opium Neptune's sword was worthless and he had  
  
done what he could to get rid of Neptune's..so it  
  
was hand to hand. Opium Neptune grabbed  
  
Neptune hoping to choke him, but Neptune did the  
  
same and the two were grappling.   
  
Gotta find someway to end this..Neptune  
  
thought. Of course...there is one way. He moved to  
  
kick Opium in the shin just as Opium was about to  
  
do the same to him. They both connected and fell to  
  
the ground. Choking each other still.   
  
"You forget..I don't need air to breathe..."  
  
Opium said. Neptune began to feel woozy.  
  
"Oh..." Neptune said and exploited his  
  
opportunity. He bit Opium on the arm. Opium let  
  
go in an instant.   
  
"Hah.." Neptune said and rolled off of him  
  
kicking Opium in the head, he gasped for breath.   
  
Opium jumped forward and grabbed Neptune's real  
  
sword.   
  
"Uh oh," Neptune said.  
  
"Hah!" Opium said and swung at him.   
  
Neptune dived out of the way...still trying to get air  
  
back into his lungs, and he began to get exhausted.   
  
Neptune grabbed his sword by the energy blade and  
  
shouted in pain as he shocked him. Opium held on.  
  
"Neptune Triton Impale!"  
  
The attack flew out and hit Opium right on.   
  
Neptune collapsed as Opium exploded.  
  
"He never thought I'd be that stupid," he  
  
muttered.  
  
Neo-Saturn and Avictus still waited their  
  
swords at the ready, once again waiting for some  
  
sort of distraction. Neo-Saturn wondered just what  
  
he should do...this could go on indefinitely. He  
  
sighed and put his sword on his belt.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Avictus said.  
  
"Exactly what it seems," Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"You are yielding?"  
  
"No...I am going to fight you?"  
  
"Without your sword?"  
  
"My sword is still here, it is just not facing  
  
you..."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"I disagree."  
  
"You disagree..so be it.." Avictus said with  
  
his eyes narrowed. He slid forward and swung his  
  
sword. Neo-Saturn slid to the side and swung his  
  
sword around and hit Avictus with the handle  
  
before it flared to life. Avictus turned off balance  
  
and threw his own energy sword into him. It  
  
crackled. Neo-Saturn turned bringing his own  
  
energy sword to bear. Each of them hit and let out  
  
shouts as the energy surged through them. Neo-  
  
Saturn grinned slightly.  
  
"We'll both stay like this until we die.." he  
  
said.  
  
"You're insane," Avictus said and tried to  
  
pull out. Neo-Saturn dug his sword deeper.   
  
Avictus shouted out and couldn't bring his own  
  
sword around before he sank to the ground and  
  
vaporized. Neo-Saturn grinned slightly before  
  
collapsing himself.  
  
  
  
Then there was Pluto and Xcoi. Pluto knew  
  
what he had to do..two things were holding him  
  
back, first this was going to really hurt...second..he  
  
didn't know if it would work. Still it was the best  
  
he could come up with.  
  
"Oh come now..do something old boy.."  
  
Xcoi said.   
  
"Ehh.." Pluto said. "You asked for it."  
  
"So I did..." Xcoi said. Pluto raced forward.   
  
"Pluto...Storm...."  
  
Xcoi fired a fireball..Pluto felt it singe him  
  
as it hit.   
  
"FIST!" He shouted and hit Xcoi with all he  
  
had. The creature disintegrated from the uppercut.   
  
Pluto dropped to the ground and rolled trying to get  
  
the last bits of fire off of him. When that was done  
  
he sighed and fell from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Saturn dodged the missile again...it was  
  
getting closer..but he had finally set himself up..he  
  
turned..the missile turned to follow him..he jumped  
  
away..it turned and flew at him..he jumped away  
  
again..bouncing. Uris watched with annoyance.   
  
Saturn leapt forward again...the missile followed.   
  
Then he spun and leapt right at Uris. The missile  
  
flew at him as he did so. Saturn turned and leapt off  
  
of the missile it detonated, throwing him farther into  
  
the air he slammed into the ground. Uris was blown  
  
apart with a scream. Saturn looked out to see it and  
  
then fell.   
  
He hadn't missed. He managed to think.  
  
  
  
"Wonderful story wasn't it?" Neo-Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"You are a pathetic life form," Seven said.  
  
"Well...sure I am..but I really didn't need  
  
you to say that," Neo-Neptune said.   
  
"Anyway...here.."  
  
He thumbed the trigger on his grenade and  
  
tossed it to Seven. Seven's eyes widened. He never  
  
caught it. It exploded in mid air as Neo-Neptune  
  
leapt away. The explosion still hit him in mid  
  
stream, but he survived after slamming into a tree  
  
seven hundred feet away. Seven wasn't as  
  
fortunate.  
  
"I told him we had pinpoint accuracy, of  
  
course that wasn't a nuke," Neo-Neptune muttered  
  
with a grin collapsing against the tree.   
  
  
  
Neo-Uranus and The Aiver didn't wait long  
  
to execute their attacks. There was a very small  
  
dramatic pause. They knew whoever was hit was  
  
most likely done for. Neo-Uranus charged forward  
  
amazed at how slow time seemed to be passing. The  
  
Aiver stood there hoping his chosen defense would  
  
work. The Aiver through a wave of energy in front  
  
of him. Neo-Uranus couldn't avoid it and hope to  
  
attack him, but Neo-Uranus slid to a stop and threw  
  
his arm through the energy swinging his sword right  
  
into the Aiver. Who sunk to the ground, the energy  
  
wall disappeared. Neo-Uranus stared at his arm,  
  
which was incredibly singed. He let out a cry of  
  
pain and collapsed.  
  
Maverick watched the battles conclude all  
  
around him and winced feeling the pain of his  
  
comrades. He turned to Alrie. Alrie met his gaze.  
  
"Oh very well..now we settle this..." Alrie  
  
said.  
  
"You've lost already," Maverick said.  
  
"So you think," Alrie said.  
  
Maverick drew his swords and faced him.  
  
Alrie grinned and held out his hand.  
  
"I'll just blast you if you move towards me,"  
  
he said.  
  
"Good luck," Maverick said and jumped  
  
forward. Alrie fired. Maverick blocked it with his  
  
sword attacks. Alrie's eyes widened. Maverick  
  
swung his swords in a rotating motion and leapt  
  
around Alrie in two passes. The evil commander  
  
slid to the ground and vanished.   
  
"Joyous," he muttered.   
  
A large amount of noise attracted his  
  
attention. He turned to see several hundred of  
  
Nehelenia's possessed human warriors surging  
  
towards him and the wounded Guardians.  
  
"Typical," Maverick said.  
  
"I see nothing has changed in a thousand  
  
years," came a familiar voice. Maverick turned to  
  
see, oddly enough Maverick, his 20th century self  
  
standing next to him.  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to sneak up on  
  
me like that," Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"As am I," Maverick said.  
  
"There's no time to discuss whether I'm  
  
getting rusty or not, are you up for a little crowd  
  
control," Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"I didn't voyage through ten centuries to eat  
  
popcorn and watch," Maverick said drawing his two  
  
swords. The two turned and faced down the  
  
approaching enemy mob. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5 Deep in the command center, the inner Sailors and Neo-Sailor Saturn had assembled.  
"Queen Nehelenia who despite her losses is still quite strong, will launch a final attack at any time," Neo-Saturn announced.  
"Shouldn't we do something about this"  
Mars asked.  
"The answer to that is yes..the dilemma is caused in deciding what do about it.." Neo-Saturn said. "Our forces are much smaller. The Guardian Scouts are all alive, but injured. They will be of no help...with the exception of Maverick or should I say the Mavericks"  
"Two of them?" Jupiter asked.  
The door slid open and Neo-Maverick limped in slowly followed by Maverick. Both were covered with bruises and their uniforms were torn in several places.  
"About time you showed up," Mars said to the 20th century version.  
"What's our status?" Neo-Maverick asked.  
"I was just explaining it," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.

In the medical area of the palace, the eight Guardian Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were lying recovering tended to by some nurses.. Maverick walked in.  
"Hey..look who's here," Neptune said. "No scars...you are the guy I'm thinking of right"  
Maverick nodded. "Hey ya Maverick..you missed the fun"  
Uranus said.  
"I had my own fun so to speak," Maverick said. "You four really look beat up"  
"Yeah, but we actually won this time," Pluto said.  
"Really?" Maverick asked. "Congratulations," he said stoically.  
"Yeah, and now we're going to be stuck here for days recovering.." Neptune said. "I thought you were the only one whose supposed to get beaten up like this"  
"Hey..there goes your mystique," Pluto said.  
Later, the four Sailor Scouts stood on a balcony looking out through the crystal wall of the palace.  
"It's such a shame that this beautiful city has been put through so much," Mercury said.  
"Comes with the territory I guess," Mars said.  
"Still..everything's so depressing," Venus said.  
"It's what we have to look forward to I guess," Jupiter said.  
The four sighed.  
"Sailor Scouts," Neo-Sailor Saturn's voice. The four turned.  
"There is a slight lull in the battle, and I have little use at the moment," Saturn said. "Perhaps now would be an opportune time for you to learn of the events surrounding the dark moon attack"  
The four nodded.  
Neo-Saturn closed her eyes and there was a flash. The scouts could see a projection in front of them.  
The scene was crystal Tokyo and the large amount of alien ships dropping towards the surface of the Earth. Energy beams were shooting out from the ships and smashing into Crystal Tokyo destroying buildings. Queen Serenity came racing out of the palace. "Rini? Where are you Rini?" she shouted with great concern.  
"Rini had touched the Silver Crystal and drawn it inside of her..." Neo-Saturn said over the projection. "She hid. And Queen Serenity was without the Silver Crystal to defend the city"  
"Serenity, get back in the palace. It's too dangerous out here!" King Endymion shouted hurrying out the door.  
"I have to find Rini!" Serenity shouted.  
"Look out!" the King shouted and pushed Serenity out of the way getting hit with a chunk of crystal in the process. The Sailor Scouts, with the exception of Sailor Saturn, and the Guardians came rushing up as Serenity crouched over the injured King.  
"Protect the Queen.." the King said and lapsed into unconsciousness.  
"Where's the Silver Crystal?" Neo-Sailor Mars asked.  
"I don't know," Serenity said.  
"We have to protect you.." Neo-Sailor Pluto said.  
"But Rini is missing," Serenity said.  
"I'll find her," Neo-Sailor Pluto said and headed off.  
"We'll get the King to safety," Sailor Uranus said and as she and Sailor Neptune pulled the King from behind the crystal and carried him inside. The Sailor Scouts meanwhile were covering Serenity in a crystal to protect her from attack. "Get her inside," Neo-Sailor Mars said to Neo-Guardian Uranus.  
"Without the Silver Crystal we'll have to form our own shield," Mercury said.  
"Let's go," Venus said. The four Sailor Scouts raced off.  
The Guardians carried the crystal of Serenity inside the palace and laid it in her throne room.  
"Now what?" Uranus said.  
"We should find Maverick," Saturn said.  
Uranus flipped open his communicator.  
"Maverick. Where are you?" Neo-Guardian Uranus said.

Meanwhile. Maverick and a small line of troops were standing firm as a group of troops all wearing dark upside down crescent moon on their forehead rushed at them.  
"Come on fight them off!" Maverick said and the battle began. His communicator went off soon afterward.  
"What is it?" Maverick shouted into his communicator.  
"Maverick we got big problems..the Silver Crystal is gone," Neo-Guardian Uranus said.  
"Gone! Dang it! Get over here now! We've got to take out those ships before they land any more troops. Hone in my signal"  
"We're coming," Neo-Guardian Uranus said.  
Maverick leapt into the maelstrom of troops and started swinging his sword, cutting the enemy down in mass. King Endymion had been placed in his bedchamber. Sailor Uranus walked over and grabbed a small crystal and placed it in his hand. A hologram of the King appeared.  
"Thank you Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but now you must help defend the kingdom," King Endymion said.  
"Of course your highness," Uranus said.  
And the two raced out of the chamber. The hologram disappeared only to reappear in his command center.

"You know that once this energy wall is constructed you will remain largely in a state of suspended animation until the crisis ends. If the crisis ends," Neo-Sailor Saturn said as the four inners stood in a room in the center of the palace.  
"We have no choice," Jupiter said.  
"We need to protect the kingdom at all costs," Mars said.  
"I was obligated to ask anyway," Saturn said.  
The four Sailor Scouts got onto a large platform and held hands. Their energy flowed through a large crystal in the center of the platform and raced out over the city surrounding the palace with energy.  
"It is done," Neo-Sailor Saturn said and walked out of the room.  
"So what do we do?" Neo-Uranus asked as the ships descend.  
"We have to get aboard those ships"  
Maverick said. "We'll teleport"  
"And what are we going to do on those ships?" Neo-Neptune asked.  
"Destroy them of course," Maverick said pulling out his own power item.  
The other four did the same.  
"Maverick Power"  
"Saturn Power"  
"Uranus Power"  
"Neptune Power"  
"Pluto Power"  
The five disappeared and reappeared on the deck of a ship. A group of dark moon soldiers turned around in shock. The Guardian Scouts opened fire. 

As the war continued, one of the Dark Moon ships blew apart. Followed by another one.  
"What's going on up there?" Sailor Uranus said looking up. "I think the Guardian Scouts are up to their usual tricks," Sailor Neptune said.  
"Our services will be needed soon," Neo-  
Sailor Saturn said approaching them.  
"Oh.."

Meanwhile inside the palace.  
"Rini...are you there?" Neo-Pluto said.  
"I..I...didn't...I..." Rini said.  
Neo-Pluto found her curled up in a ball in an empty room.  
"Rini..are you okay?" Neo-Pluto asked.  
"What's happening?" Rini asked.  
"We're under attack, but I'll protect you. Come on I need to get you to safety"  
"Safety where"  
"With your father," Neo-Pluto said.  
"Oh...he's safe"  
"So to speak," Neo-Pluto said. "Come on Rini"  
Rini took her hand and Neo-Pluto picked her up and began to run through the halls.

The city inhabitants on the ground let out a shout as another of the ships came crashing to the ground. The five Guardian Scouts continued to teleport from ship to ship destroying their insides as they did so.  
"How many of these things are there anyway?" Neo-Neptune muttered.  
"Does it matter?" Neo-Pluto replied.  
"Ehh..." Neo-Uranus said as they swept through another ship's bridge and blew it apart. "How long do you expect us to keep this up?" Neo-Uranus asked.  
"Until we win of course," Neo-Maverick replied.  
"Oh..okay"  
"Got it?"Neo- Maverick asked.  
"Sure..sure..fun"  
"It's nothing of the sort."

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Two waves of energy swept across the ground and blew another enemy line to pieces. "We're really managing to hold them off"  
Neptune said.  
"Let's hope we can keep it up," Uranus said.  
Yet another ship blew to pieces. "It won't be long now," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
"Till what?" Neptune asked.  
Saturn said nothing.  
From the clouds dropped an even larger spaceship with the same spiky design as all the rest,  
but immense. Another of the smaller ships were destroyed.  
"That must be the command ship," Neo-  
Sailor Pluto said as she and the hologram of King Endymion looked at it on the view screen. Rini stood in the corner of the room.  
"You'd better go...things are going to get worse," The King said.  
Neo-Pluto nodded and hurried out.  
A face appeared on the view screen.  
"I am Prince Diamond, are you prepared to see the end of civilization as you know it," he said.  
"I really think you're going to be out of luck there." Endymion said.  
"You really have little to say about it"  
"Well..personally you're correct, but I'm not the one who has just lost an entire fleet of ships"  
"Inconsequential," Diamond said. "What you will have found is that the rest of your planet has been put into a deep sleep. When all these people awaken they will find themselves subservient to a new ruler. The forces of the Dark Moon"  
"Nice speech, I've heard better," the King said.  
"Hmm.we shall see"  
And he disappeared.

The five Guardian Scouts stood on the ground watching the command ship descend. They had completed annihilated the rest of the Dark Moon fleet.  
"Well..I guess you want us to go up there"  
Neptune said.  
"Correct," Maverick said.  
"Okay..let's get it over with," Uranus said.  
The five teleported onto the ship. There was a large amount of energy flowing through it.  
"Jeez...this is a little different," Pluto said.  
"So it is," Maverick said looking around with his visor. "YAHHH!" came a battle cry. The five looked. At the end of the hallway stood hundreds of warriors.  
"Hmm...there's a lot of them.." Neptune observed.  
"So?" Maverick said.  
"Uranus Fire Spikes Attack!" "Saturn Ice Rings Blast"  
"Pluto Storm Fist"  
"Neptune Golden Triton Impale"  
The four attacks swept into the troops as they charged. Many feel. Maverick slid forward drew his two swords and raced onward cutting through the group. They all fell to the ground. The other Guardians clapped.  
"There's no time for that," Maverick said and the group moved forward into a large circular room. There was a crystal crackling in the middle of it.  
"There's the power source," Saturn said.  
The five aimed their swords.  
"Not so fast," came a scratchy voice. The group turned standing in the doorway on the other side of the room were four women, and a man in a vest.  
"Now you're in for some real combat"  
Rubeus said. The four sisters grinned sinisterly.  
The five Guardians readied themselves.  
"At the time they had no idea that these would be the people who would travel back in time in search of Rini and her pursuit of the Silver Crystal. But you can already guess this battle does not go their way," Neo-Sailor Saturn said narrating.  
Katsy lined up against Uranus. Bertie against Saturn. Avery against Neptune and Prisma against Pluto Rubeus himself smugly stood at ease facing Maverick. With each of them focused on their one enemy, the other fighters became blocked out of their mind.  
"Uranus fire spikes attack"  
The attack flew out. Katsy blasted it away.  
"Saturn Ice Rings Blast"  
Bertie did the same.  
"Neptune Triton Impale"  
Avery blasted it out of the air.  
"Pluto Storm Fist"  
Prisma vaporized the attack with one finger.  
"And what about you?" Rubeus said facing Maverick. Maverick's eyes narrowed and he fired,  
sliding forward at the same time and aiming his other swords at Rubeus legs. Rubeus floated out of the of both attacks which hit the wall. Maverick rolled up and swung his swords.  
"Ehh.." Rubeus said and blasted Maverick with a major attack smashing him back across the ground. He skidded scraping his face along the floor.  
The other Guardians were distracted and hit with the full force of the four sisters attacks. They were thrown back into the walls. The five all struggled to stand up. More energy slammed into them before they could make do anything.  
"They're not honorable in the least"  
Maverick snapped. "You four get out of here"  
"What?" the others said. Another wave flew at them. They all tried to dodge it the best they could, all of them had cuts in various parts of their faces. Maverick leapt forward, and threw his sword. It flew at the energy source. Rubeus blasted away at it and the sword fell away. Maverick threw his second sword. The others leveled him with a blast. The sword smashed into the energy field and caused a crack. "The power source!" Rubeus shouted. "Uranus World Shaking"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge"  
"Pluto Dead Scream"  
"Saturn Mist Wave"  
The four attacks hit the sisters and threw them into the wall. The four Sailor Scouts rushed to the aid of the fallen Guardians. Saturn, Neptune,  
and Uranus faced off against Rubeus, the room shook.  
Neo-Sailor Pluto hurried up and grabbed Maverick's swords. She then pulled him away from the battle. "We have to get out of here.." Neo-Sailor Pluto said. The Guardian Scouts could barely stand up.  
A dark wave of energy swept through the chamber and hit all of the scouts flinging them into a wall. Prince Diamond strode into the chamber,  
flanked by Emerald and Saphire. "Wise Man!" Diamond shouted.  
The Wise Man appeared. A new crystal appeared in the place of the damaged one. The ship righted itself.  
The scouts looked on in shock as the forces of the Dark Moon moved in. Another wave of energy swept at them cutting into their faces and all around them. Using what force they had left they teleported off the ship and landed in the palace. They all collapsed.  
"They were very drained of energy," Neo-  
Sailor Saturn said. "I should know I was there...we were no good for anything at that point, the energy of the Dark Moon was not only damaging it also induced the deep sleep and soon we all fell into it"  
The vision ended there.  
"You know the rest," Saturn said.  
"So that's why they're so bitter," Venus said.  
"Yes," Saturn said."In truth..the efforts of all of the scouts were the only thing that kept us from being overrun. But they couldn't save the city..it was up to you to do that..and to this day they have always been disturbed by that fact"  
"Oh...well I can understand that," Mars said.  
"Yeah, it must be tough," Jupiter said.  
"But they did all they could, unfortunately it wasn't enough," Mercury said.  
"So is there any hope for them..I mean to feel better about all this?" Venus asked.  
"Well..considering that you were needed again..I don't know.." Saturn said. "It may be hopeless. But one doesn't know for sure," Saturn said and walked off.  
Soon afterward.  
"So they gave you your own room now"  
Jupiter said.  
"Well yeah..no use keeping me with the others..like that, besides..the Neo-Guardians were getting really annoying.." Steve said.  
"I can believe that"  
"They aren't bad fighters though"  
"From what I hear, neither are you"  
"Well..we managed...but it hurt"  
"I know..the burns..just what did you do again"  
"Ran straight into a fireball"  
"And that was the only way to win"  
"Believe me..it was," Steve moaned.  
"Hmm..it would be a nice view..if not for all the destruction.." Mars muttered glancing out the window of Rick's room.  
"Yeah..destruction's bad," Rick muttered. "Not my first choice for a vacation spot"  
"I'd guess not," Mars said. "You feeling better"  
"Nope..." Rick said.  
"Oh"  
"Believe me Raye...I don't like fighting ten armed creatures..." he said rubbing his chest. "Heck..I don't know if I'll ever be the same"  
"Well..if you're a scout you'll heal eventually"  
"Yeah..well I've already died once..this isn't so bad"  
"Don't remind me," Mars said her eyes watering. She sniffled. "I'm just glad you're okay"  
"Raye..is there something wrong?" Rick asked.  
"I uh...no..of course..not.." Mars said turning towards the window.  
"What is it?" Rick asked.  
"It's nothing..really don't worry," Mars said.  
"I think I'm kind of obligated to worry at his point," Rick said.  
"It's just..I didn't want to see you all hurt like this..it just..it brings back too many memories of the past"  
"Oh"  
"Rick..why is it that you have to get hurt like this? You don't deserve it"  
"Well...apparently someone disagrees"  
Mars said with a smile.  
"You're so brave..." Raye said. "You just swat this aside..but...I've been there..I've seen you killed in front of me Rick..I...just...don't want it to happen again..then I can't save you"  
"It's okay..Raye..a few days and bang I'm back to normal"  
"I know..but.." Mars said. "You can't even understand what it's like"  
"I like to think I'm open minded about this sort of thing"  
"Rick I don't want to explain it," Mars snapped.  
"Oh..okay..I got ya.." Rick said. "Relax Mars..things are going to be fine"  
"I wish I knew that," She said.

"So let me understand this.." Venus said. "You travel into the 30th century"  
"Uh huh," Mike said.  
"And you just happen to meet a creature named Opium who can cause hallucinations"  
"Yep"  
"You're lying"  
"Am not"  
"I think you are"  
"No I'm not"  
"Only you could come up with it"  
"The others will tell you"  
"Well I don't trust them"  
"Oh come on..why would I lie to you about that?" Venus asked.  
"Because your name is Mike Leslie..and furthermore that you are Mike Leslie.." Venus said. She paused.  
"That doesn't sound right at all," Venus said.  
Mike started to laugh.  
"Hey..it's not funny!" Venus snapped.  
"So Venus..how does it feel to lose your mind"  
Venus growled and then stopped. "So if I'm insane that means I can get away with murder doesn't it"  
"Well..sure..why?" Mike asked.

"How has it been?" Mercury asked sitting next to Greg.  
"It's the first time I've intentionally detonated a missile before.." Greg said. Mercury smiled.  
"I guess it would be.." Mercury said. "It's ironic, if he hadn't sent that thing after me I may never have beaten him"  
"Yes..that's always been the problem with not having the hand to hand skills of the others"  
Mercury said. "Still..you have other talents"  
"Yeah..I guess.." Greg said. "I'm just glad it's over...this part anyway"  
"Don't worry..we'll handle the other trouble.." Mercury said.  
"I can't help wondering.." Greg said.  
"What"  
"Well..this time..stuff..us meeting ourselves..this just isn't supposed to happen"  
"I've thought about that"  
"You don't have to worry about it..but I'm here talking to Neo-Saturn..and I don't get how it can work..he's my future self..so shouldn't he be receiving all the memories of me talking to him as I talk to him"  
"Hmm..there's probably something keeping everything in alignment..otherwise for all we know the universe could just explode"  
"I'd hate to be the cause of that"  
"Why? No one would know," Mercury said.  
"You're right..thank goodness for that"  
Greg said.  
The two started laughing.  
"Hello Darien..are you feeling better?" Rini asked.  
"Yeah..especially seeing that you two are safe and sound," Darien said.  
"Oh..well..here I am.." Rini said. "For whatever good it is"  
"Rini...what ever happened to that innocent little girl I used to know"  
"She doesn't exist anymore," Rini said. "Oh...is that so?" Darien asked hardly believing it.  
"Yes..she disappeared along time ago...it's just me now"  
"But who are you then"  
"A young girl who's very sad and lonely...who wishes that things were more like they were in the past...we had fun then..up here...it's so different ..so..dark..and all the fighting...it's not fun up here"  
"There has to be some fun"  
"There used to be..not any more"  
"Why"  
"You weren't here. Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be a peaceful beautiful place..but it isn't..it's been attacked..and everyone I know has changed...it's just not..the way it used to be..my mother's all nervous..my father's missing"  
"Uh, yeah..well..I'm sure they'll be okay"  
"Do you know what it's like to grow up like this..the constant fear, the warfare all around you..and when it's not warfare it's politics...I mean look at me..am I supposed to talk like this? I'm a twelve year old. I'm supposed to be playing with dolls and showing off poorly drawn pictures I drew"  
"I don't know what to say Rini..I hope it will get better," Darien said.  
"It won't.." Rini said. "You should rest..." She turned and walked out. Darien didn't call to her..he didn't know what he could do.  
Poor girl. He thought.

The five Sailor Scouts hurried into the command center to find Neo-Sailor Saturn starring intently at a computer monitor.  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked quickly.  
"Nehelenia is approaching the city, I believe she has drained the energy from her army. It's just her, and she's very powerful," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
"How powerful?" Sailor Mercury said. "It's a good thing you're all here," Neo-  
Sailor Saturn said and headed for the door. "We must get the others." The scouts followed. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
The Sailor Scouts soon stood in the field  
  
outside the gates to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"With the guys all injured is it up to us  
  
alone?" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"For the most part," Sailor Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"Wonderful, she picked a great time to  
  
attack," Sailor Mars said.  
  
Neo-Sailor Moon hurried up.  
  
"No way I'm missing this," she said.  
  
"Nor will we," came two more voices. Sailor  
  
Uranus and Neptune walked up.  
  
"You are still injured," Neo-Sailor Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"We'll be all right," Uranus said.   
  
"You know how they are," Neo-Sailor Pluto  
  
added emerging from a side door.  
  
"Looks like it'll be up to us then," Sailor  
  
Moon said.   
  
The group all nodded.  
  
Nehelenia stopped at the approach of the ten  
  
Sailor Scouts. She grinned.   
  
"I have waited for two centuries to avenge  
  
myself on all of you," she said.   
  
Sailor Moon clutched her scepter.  
  
"You're not going to beat us," she said.  
  
Nehelenia laughed and shot an energy wave.   
  
Neo-Sailor Saturn quickly fired off her own  
  
knocking the wave aside.  
  
"That was only the prelude!" Nehelenia  
  
shouted. The scouts all launched their energy  
  
attacks. She launched her own. The two energies  
  
smashed into each other.   
  
Nehelenia laughed again.  
  
"She sure is enjoying herself," Sailor Jupiter  
  
muttered.  
  
Nehelenia readied another energy attack.   
  
The scouts launched their attacks. Once again the  
  
energies smashed together and dissipated.  
  
Nehelenia smiled.  
  
"I've got plenty of time, and I'm enjoying  
  
this!" She shouted. A third wave flew at the scouts.  
  
They once again fought it off.  
  
There's no way we can keep this up. Sailor  
  
Moon thought.   
  
  
  
Neo-Maverick stood beside his 20th century  
  
counterpart staring at the video screen.  
  
"Nehelenia has a distinct advantage," Neo-  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"We should take it away," Maverick said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, not without us you're  
  
not," Guardian Neptune said walking in. The  
  
Guardians and Neo-Guardians followed him. As did  
  
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"We're not exactly one hundred percent,"  
  
Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"We're not sitting this one out," Neo-  
  
Neptune said.  
  
"You're right...we're not," Neo-Maverick  
  
said.  
  
Nehelenia and the Sailor Scouts' energies hit  
  
for a sixth time exploding into each other quickly.  
  
Mercury stared with concern into her visor as the  
  
computer data flashed up.  
  
She still has so much power, and we're  
  
running low on energy by now.   
  
"It's not good is it?" Sailor Mars said  
  
looking at her.  
  
Mercury shook her head.  
  
Nehelenia readied another wave.  
  
Seemingly from out of nowhere, the  
  
Guardian Scouts appeared and launched their  
  
attacks. The two energies smashed together and  
  
dissipated.  
  
"Where did you come from?" everyone  
  
asked in surprise. The Guardian's just shrugged.  
  
Crystal Tokyo had its secret ways in and out,  
  
but none of them were about to announce that.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here," Sailor Moon  
  
said.  
  
"We'll be fine," Tuxedo Mask said  
  
reassuringly.  
  
"Touching!" Nehelenia shouted. Another  
  
energy blast flew from her. The scouts all fought it  
  
off.  
  
She isn't losing energy fast enough though.   
  
Mercury thought looking at her computer.  
  
Another wave flew at them. They blocked it  
  
again.  
  
"It's just a matter of time scouts!" she  
  
shouted again. More and more energy flew at them.  
  
They blasted it back, straining to do so. Nehelenia  
  
kept up the energy wave forcing them to keep up  
  
there's. Most of the Guardians fell back. The  
  
Sailors kept fighting. The energy exploded throwing  
  
the entire group back. Nehelenia stepped back  
  
slightly. She noticed a flickering of light and she  
  
glanced up to see the shield wall around Crystal  
  
Tokyo wink out of existence.  
  
"What? It has collapsed?" She asked  
  
herself. "How.."  
  
A purple rose flew at her and embedded  
  
itself in her arm. She screeched and turned back as  
  
Endymion and launched a barrage. He side stepped  
  
it and charged forward with his own version of  
  
Tuxedo Mask's staff. Nehelenia dodged his own  
  
attack and sent an energy blast at the King. He  
  
strained against it and held his position for five  
  
seconds, before dropping to the ground.  
  
Nehelenia grinned.  
  
"I will finish this!"   
  
She concentrated bringing a massive amount  
  
of energy to her command ready for discharge.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
  
The four phrases were shouted, but not heard  
  
by Nehelenia as the attacks flew instantaneously  
  
from the hands of their holders. She saw them  
  
coming too late to put up much of a defense..she  
  
was blown backwards and skidded along the dirt  
  
standing up seconds later. She looked up in surprise.   
  
Standing in front of the line were four more Sailor  
  
Scouts. The Neo-Sailor Scouts.  
  
"That explains it!" She shouted. "Very  
  
well...but what you all don't understand is that I am  
  
still more than a match for you!"   
  
"Just try it!" The four new scouts said.  
  
Nehelenia launched another attack. The four  
  
scouts stood perfectly still...an energy shield formed  
  
around the other scouts and the attacks blasted into  
  
it and exploded.  
  
"What? Oh...I see..." Nehelenia said. "You  
  
can't keep that up forever."  
  
The four Neo-Scouts knew that in fact  
  
following their protection of the city they were  
  
severely weakened. But they also needed time, for  
  
the other scouts to recover. And this was the way to  
  
keep Nehelenia busy...since they knew they could  
  
not beat her on their own.  
  
Nehelenia built up another attack. It flew  
  
against the energy shield and exploded. The scouts  
  
winced and strained to hold the shield together.   
  
Nehelenia let out a cry and built her energy up even  
  
more. The attack swept forward and blasted the  
  
shield to pieces..the four Neo-Sailor Scouts fell to  
  
one knee.  
  
"You did your best," Sailor Moon said.   
  
"So how many of you have I beaten now?"  
  
Nehelenia said. "Just accept it!"   
  
Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion both  
  
threw a wave of roses at her. She barely knocked  
  
them aside.  
  
"I'm growing sick of you in all your forms! I  
  
will kill you both!"   
  
"You will have to go through me..to do so.."  
  
Neo-Maverick said stepping forward his sword at  
  
the ready, his body covered with cuts and bruises.  
  
"Then you will die first," Nehelenia said and  
  
launched an energy attack. Neo-Maverick stepped  
  
forward and energy flew from his hands that blew  
  
the energy attack to pieces. The impact knocked  
  
them both back. Most of the scout's eyes widened.  
  
"That's new," Mercury said.  
  
Nehelenia..staggered up...and took in a  
  
breath.  
  
"You all think this matters, these are only  
  
scratches!" she shouted.   
  
The scouts eyes widened.  
  
"Uranus Fire Vulture!" Neo-Uranus shouted.  
  
"Neptune Rain of Tritons!" Neo-Neptune  
  
shouted.  
  
"Pluto Shock Ram!" Neo-Pluto shouted.  
  
"Saturn Force Glacier !" Neo-Saturn  
  
shouted.  
  
Four more attacks exploded into Nehelenia  
  
she was thrown thirty feet and hit the dirt of the  
  
wasteland that had been created. The Neo-  
  
Guardians winced and collapsed.  
  
Nehelenia approached the line. Now there  
  
were twenty four of them now facing her. The  
  
scouts stood there at the ready.  
  
"I will use every last ounce of my power to  
  
destroy you!" she shouted letting the energy build  
  
and crackle all around her.   
  
The scouts pulled out their power items and  
  
got ready.   
  
"Mars Power.." Neo-Mars said.  
  
"Mars Power.." Mars said.  
  
"Venus Power.." Neo-Venus said.  
  
"Venus Power..." Venus repeated.  
  
"Jupiter Power.." Neo-Jupiter said.  
  
"Jupiter Power," Jupiter repeated.  
  
"Mercury Power," Neo-Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury Power," Mercury repeated.  
  
"Uranus Power," Neo-Sailor Uranus said.  
  
"Neptune Power," Neo-Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Saturn Power," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Saturn Power,' Neo-Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"Saturn Power," Guardian Saturn repeated.  
  
"Uranus Power," Neo-Uranus said.  
  
"Uranus Power," Uranus said.   
  
"Neptune Power," Neo-Neptune said.  
  
"Neptune Power," Neptune said.  
  
"Pluto Power," Neo-Pluto said.  
  
"Pluto Power," Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"Maverick Power," Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"Maverick Power," Maverick said.  
  
King Endymion held a glowing Purple Rose  
  
up into the air.   
  
Tuxedo Mask did the same with a Red Rose.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" Sailor Moon  
  
shouted.   
  
Nehelenia discharged her attack. The twenty  
  
four energies flew at her and met her attack.. The  
  
two attacks exploded when they met and then kept  
  
blasting at each other...trying to overcome  
  
them...Nehelenia screamed as she tried to push them  
  
back. The Scouts all strained trying to put her  
  
away...the scouts began to wince as the energy got  
  
painful...they all tried to concentrate. Nehelenia  
  
grinned as her energy began to push the scouts back.   
  
Sailor Moon began to cry as she saw defeat  
  
approaching.  
  
A white light flew past the Sailor Scouts and  
  
flew into the dark energy.   
  
Nehelenia's eyes widened in shock.   
  
Standing behind the scouts was a figure in a white  
  
gown holding a crystal in her hand. The energy  
  
flew from it and began to push her energy back.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the midst of the chaos  
  
holding the Silver Crystal. A now human Rini stood  
  
behind her.  
  
"NOT AGAIN! NO! I won't let that crystal  
  
do this!" Nehelenia shouted and threw everything  
  
she had. The energies crackled as the two sides  
  
met. The scouts acted as one joined by the Queen.   
  
Their energy meshed together with the white light  
  
and cut through the black energy destroying it as  
  
they went. The multicolored beam hit Nehelenia in  
  
the chest. She screamed and fell to the ground  
  
unmoving. The scouts all collapsed.  
  
"You have done well," Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
said.  
  
A day later. Neo-Queen Serenity stared out  
  
her window as the sun rose and covered the once  
  
again peaceful city. The door opened and King  
  
Endymion walked in.  
  
"Endymion, you shouldn't be up yet.   
  
You're injuries.." Serenity said.  
  
"My injuries will heal in time," Endymion  
  
said.  
  
Serenity nodded.   
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said looking out  
  
the window.  
  
"Yes...It almost makes you forget all our  
  
problems."  
  
"Yes..that's what I was thinking too,"  
  
Serenity said.  
  
"The scouts are all at various stages of  
  
recovery, they should be fine in a couple of days,  
  
our scouts, need more time..." Endymion said.  
  
"They sacrifice so much you know.."  
  
Serenity said.  
  
"How's Rini?"  
  
"The same.."  
  
"No miracle recovery from her stupor?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"It's too bad..I didn't want her to turn out  
  
this way."  
  
"Me neither, it's really too much for her."  
  
"Too much.." Serenity said. "What do I do?"  
  
"There are ways," Endymion said.  
  
"Dangerous ways.."  
  
"But, you could do it."  
  
"Yes I could do it."  
  
"We should do it for her and all our friends."  
  
"Maybe...but it won't help her..."  
  
"It might.."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Trust me Serenity. I know what I have to  
  
do."  
  
"Tell me?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It involves a different power."  
  
"Oh...you still could tell me."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't."  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Very well...right now I guess we should  
  
think about rebuilding."  
  
"Yeah..but we'll do it. We'll survive..not  
  
only that we'll thrive..we know what we have to  
  
do."  
  
Endymion walked out.  
  
"I will save this world..and it's past..I  
  
must.." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Whatever the  
  
cost."  
  
  
  
"This used to be a lush pasture," Neo-Sailor  
  
Mars said starring at the barren wasteland that had  
  
been formed around the city. "But we'll replant.."  
  
she said.  
  
Already people of the city were moving out  
  
to make the area suitable for farming.  
  
"This is the second time we've had to  
  
replant...you know.." she said. "We did it  
  
once...we'll do it again."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Sailor Mars said.   
  
"We'll try anyway," Neo-Mars said. "You  
  
wouldn't believe how much I envy you...back when  
  
I was your age...things were better...innocent...I  
  
could have fun."  
  
"Can't you now?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Things have changed..even from when  
  
Princess Rini was six...when you first met her. I  
  
was even able to enjoy myself back then..but she  
  
enjoyed herself too. You see we're her  
  
bodyguards..normally...it's important the Rini  
  
survives to carry the Silver Crystal in case there is  
  
ever any more interstellar trouble. That means that  
  
she could be a target for terrorists."  
  
"They still exist?"  
  
"Yes they exist. So...we would take care..of  
  
Rini...we had fun, played..games...whatever she  
  
wanted...but...she changed too...She lost her  
  
innocence, she was even more depressed then we  
  
were."  
  
"What's so wrong? This city is beautiful.   
  
Most of the time."  
  
"Yes, but you've never lost...have you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The wars you fight, you defeat the enemy  
  
they disappear. Usually there's little damage to  
  
people and buildings."  
  
"Yeah but....."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo's surroundings were leveled  
  
in the dark moon war...look at the outskirts of the  
  
city now...this city has been hit hard twice...and  
  
you've been outside..you know what it's  
  
like...everyone else tolerates us...tolerates us...don't  
  
they get it..we're here to save them..we take the  
  
brunt of attacks and they're resentful because we  
  
have the power."  
  
"Yes, but...still...Japan has usually been  
  
isolated," Mars said.  
  
"Don't quote history," Neo-Mars said. "This  
  
is different. Rini realized that with the power we  
  
have comes the ultimate responsibility, to have to  
  
maybe throw away your own life to protect the  
  
world....she realized that being the Princess means  
  
that she will spend her entire life under protection  
  
and restricted, all with that burden over her...I can't  
  
blame her for not wanting that...she was in the 20thcentury she knew what she could do there..she loved  
  
it there..now..."  
  
"But that's not reason for you to get all bent  
  
out of shape."  
  
"I'm as tied to her as she is tied to me, I  
  
can't have a life either..."  
  
"But how did all this happen?"  
  
"That I can't reveal."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the time alignment is already  
  
thrown off enough..."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Mars said.  
  
"Enjoy your life...enjoy it to it's  
  
fullest..because when the events that bring this  
  
about occur, there won't be much time left."  
  
"You talk like your dead."  
  
"In a way I am."  
  
"We gave as good as we took," Neo-Jupiter  
  
said starring at a pile of rubble.  
  
"Yep...we sure did," Jupiter said.  
  
"I guess it's back to tedium for me then."  
  
"Tedium?"  
  
"Yep..the endless stream of boredom  
  
between each moments of panic, and then the  
  
boredom of putting up an energy shield."  
  
"Oh," Jupiter said.  
  
"I didn't used to be bored. I actually had a  
  
very interesting life..and then..well..never mind  
  
then," Neo-Jupiter said.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Can't say..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not allowed. Though why I follow any  
  
one's rules anymore is beyond me."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that your upset," Jupiter  
  
said.  
  
"You're sorry to hear it? How do you think  
  
I feel?" Neo-Jupiter asked and then grinned.   
  
"Haven't been able to tell a joke like that in a while.   
  
Though I usually don't tell jokes...still."  
  
She started laughing and stopped several  
  
seconds later.   
  
"Well at least some good came of this. I  
  
haven't laughed in years."  
  
"Oh.." Jupiter said. "Maybe you should try  
  
and laugh some more."  
  
"Oh I try..but I usually don't see very much  
  
that's funny. But I guess I'm being much too  
  
depressing...all I can say is enjoy it while it lasts.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Life back there...sooner..or later...poof it's  
  
gone..but you have some time..if nothing changes.."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"I wish you would."  
  
"Then things may get out of hand."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry...I'd like to."  
  
"Where are we going?" Mercury asked.  
  
"The medical area.." Neo-Mercury said. "I  
  
am a doctor."  
  
"You became one?"  
  
"Yes..." Neo-Mercury said. "Almost with  
  
regret."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've said too much already."  
  
"But..is there some reason I shouldn't  
  
become a doctor?"  
  
"No..no it's important that you do..."  
  
"But there's something else."  
  
"There's always something else," Neo-  
  
Mercury said.  
  
"Don't you like being a doctor?" Mercury  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes," Neo-Mercury said. "It's everything  
  
else that bothers me."  
  
"Oh...do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No..and I assure you, you don't want to  
  
hear it. I'll say this though...things will change for  
  
you."  
  
"For the worst."  
  
"I don't think so...they'll just change."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"I wish I hadn't met you," Neo-Venus said.  
  
"Why?" Venus said.  
  
"Because it's hard for me to see myself...that  
  
young...before..I....just go.."  
  
"I'm supposed to stay with you as we check  
  
things out,"  
  
"Yes..but you're better off not being with  
  
me."  
  
"If there's something wrong maybe I can  
  
help."  
  
"You are what's wrong," Neo-Venus said.  
  
"What?" Venus said.  
  
"There, I said it. There is nothing more to  
  
say."  
  
"I'm going to need some more information  
  
here," Venus said.  
  
"There is nothing else to say," Neo-Venus  
  
said.   
  
"Rebuilding...what's the point?" Neo-  
  
Guardian Neptune said standing on top of a building  
  
watching the fields.  
  
"The people need it..they actually feel  
  
better," Neo-Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"The people..." Neo-Guardian Neptune said.  
  
"How long do you think it's going to be before we  
  
have to go overseas again and do something...how  
  
many more spies are they planting in our midst."  
  
"Those aren't our people."  
  
"Isn't it wonderful..we've managed to get to  
  
the point where fellow humans aren't our  
  
people..right..we're like a whole different  
  
species..and as usual persecuted for being different."  
  
"You finished?"  
  
"Am I ever? You know I'm apt just to walk  
  
away..forget it all."  
  
"You know you'll come back," Neo-  
  
Guardian Pluto said.  
  
"Eventually..but maybe I'll stay away a  
  
week this time..and maybe I'll feel happy. Would  
  
you like to come?"  
  
"I have duties."  
  
"Duties..you know what a duty is...it's  
  
something no one would ever want to do unless it  
  
was their duty to do it!"  
  
"Things will get better," Neo-Guardian  
  
Pluto said.  
  
"Before they get worse.." Neo-Guardian  
  
Neptune said. "See ya."  
  
"You'll be back."  
  
"You never know.." Neo-Guardian Neptune  
  
said.  
  
"Oh look, the Australians are sending a fleet  
  
our way..." Neo-Maverick muttered studying his  
  
tactical screen.  
  
"Is that trouble?" Maverick asked.  
  
"No..they always stop halfway and turn  
  
back. It's just a scare tactic."  
  
"It doesn't work, I suppose."  
  
"Hasn't yet."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"What now...oh..good question...you'd think  
  
with the rebuilding everyone would be in high  
  
spirits. The other humans seem into it...but then  
  
again...they don't have to do anything," Neo-  
  
Maverick said. "As for us....they'll probably be  
  
some more battles...maybe not against the people  
  
we fought, but they'll be spies, terrorists...that sort  
  
of thing."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Of course...that just depresses everyone  
  
else...I prefer it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course...when the Dark Moon showed  
  
up we had a big battle and I lost..when all this  
  
trouble showed up we had a big battle I played a  
  
part in and won. They cancel each other out. But  
  
besides..now...I can take care of things myself."  
  
"You can."  
  
"If I wanted to do I could just destroy that  
  
Australian fleet myself...see..that's the thing about  
  
these powers..against normal humans..well they're  
  
very very effective."  
  
Maverick's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Hah..yes..you're scared..afraid the power  
  
might go to my head."  
  
"No it won't, but against the evil forces...I'm  
  
perfect for the job."  
  
The door slid open. Neo-Guardian Pluto  
  
walked in.  
  
"Neptune left again," he said.  
  
"Figures," Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"He leaves often?" Maverick asked.  
  
"Yes...he's a very pathetic individual.." Neo-  
  
Maverick said.  
  
The doors slid open and the two Guardian  
  
Saturns walked in.  
  
"We finished the perimeter check," Neo-  
  
Saturn said. "So far, no problems."  
  
Neo-Maverick nodded.  
  
"I trust you're not suicidal anymore are  
  
you.." Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"No...I've redeemed my honor.." Neo-Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Good," Neo-Maverick said. "I've got some  
  
new plans."  
  
"Oh?" Neo-Saturn said.  
  
"And where are we going to strike this  
  
time?" Neo-Pluto said.  
  
"Well..I used the war and all to sniff out  
  
some of those terrorist groups in Belgium," Neo-  
  
Maverick said.  
  
"You did?" Neo-Pluto said with a slight  
  
smile.  
  
Neo-Maverick said.  
  
"Then we should go at once," Neo-Saturn  
  
said.  
  
"Thought you'd say that," Neo-Maverick  
  
said. "The information's on the computer."  
  
The three then moved to it.  
  
"They seem to be enjoying themselves,"  
  
Saturn said.  
  
"They might as well," Maverick said.  
  
"So..you're not depressed anymore?"  
  
Uranus asked.  
  
"Ehh.." Neo-Uranus said. "I've been  
  
depressed..there's really no point...besides..I'm on  
  
the strike force.."   
  
"Strike force?" the other three asked.  
  
"Sure...we go in and stop trouble before it  
  
starts...it's actually quite fun."  
  
"Then why all the depression earlier?"  
  
Uranus asked.  
  
"Then we had something to prove," Neo-  
  
Uranus said. "Now..we can go back to doing what  
  
we do best."  
  
"Oh..this is confusing.." Neptune said.  
  
"It's supposed to be," Neo-Uranus said with  
  
a smile.  
  
Neo-Pluto and Neo-Saturn came running out  
  
of the city.  
  
"Hey..Uranus..we're going after the  
  
Belgians!" Neo-Pluto shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Neo-Uranus said. "Sorry guys..gotta  
  
go.."  
  
And the three Neo's hurried off.  
  
"Well...no I'm really confused," Pluto said  
  
walking up.  
  
"Yeah...all this talk about the future stinking  
  
and stuff...and they're enjoying it," Uranus said.  
  
"I guess stuff like that can happen," Neptune  
  
said also walking up. "Weird though."  
  
And in the Queen's room.  
  
"I have to once again thank you for all  
  
you've done," Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Isn't that sort of like thanking yourself,"  
  
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I don't see it that way...in my mind we are  
  
two different people."  
  
"Oh..well..we appreciate your thanks.."  
  
"I fear the utopia I once envisioned has  
  
failed."  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't understand..it's very hard to  
  
explain."  
  
"Oh....and I bet you don't want to disrupt the  
  
past."  
  
"We've already done enough of that...but I  
  
don't know if I can allow this to be your future."  
  
"Uh..sorry for asking, but what could you  
  
do?"  
  
"There are ways of preventing this or at least  
  
working to prevent it."  
  
"But wouldn't that mean Rini wasn't born?"  
  
"No, there are ways around that too.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I can't expect you to understand, even I  
  
don't know it fully...but I could move this future to  
  
a different dimension preserve our own lives while  
  
not ruining yours."  
  
"You really think it was ruined..."  
  
"Well..for most of you..yes...just how long  
  
can we expect you to be Sailor Scouts anyway?"  
  
"I never thought about it that way. I'd have  
  
sort of gotten used to it."  
  
"Well...I think enough has been asked of the  
  
Scout Team."   
  
"Is that what you call it now..."  
  
"Yeah...it's very hard to say Inner Sailors,  
  
Outer Sailors, Guardian Scouts all the time isn't it."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Sailor Moon said. "So you  
  
can actually move this to another dimension and not  
  
affect anything."  
  
"Yes..the way time works we can make it  
  
possible..and Rini will still arrive in the past when  
  
she did..as you will travel here..only it's not your  
  
future anymore. I have to do that. You have all  
  
seen to much...and I don't know just how much  
  
anyone might have been told."  
  
"Whatever you think is right," Sailor Moon  
  
said. "You obviously have become very wise  
  
since..."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, after all  
  
there's hope for you isn't there?" Serenity said.  
  
"Guess so," Sailor Moon said. "Uh this  
  
dimension thing..can it really work?"   
  
"Believe me Sailor Moon, it'll work.."  
  
"You sure? I'm not a physicist, but it  
  
seems...unbelievable," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Isn't that what our lives are though,"  
  
Serenity said with a slight smile.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled back.  
  
"I hope that if you change things Rini will be  
  
better off.." Sailor Moon said. "I mean before she  
  
was just a brat..now..."  
  
"Yes..I know.." Serenity said. "Believe me I  
  
know..."  
  
"Say...how did that feel I mean, knowing  
  
you were going to have her before you did.."  
  
"Uh..well...it's very hard to say...but we  
  
didn't have to guess whether it was a girl or a  
  
boy..did we?" Serenity said.  
  
"Good point," Sailor Moon said. "Oh one  
  
thing...what happened to Nehelenia."  
  
"I imprisoned her again."  
  
"Why not just destroy her?" Sailor Moon  
  
asked.  
  
"There are reasons, my mother decided not  
  
to destroy her when she had the chance..and I have  
  
decided to also."  
  
"But she might escape." Sailor Moon ask.  
  
"I know, but I have my reasons."  
  
"Oh...  
  
The doors opened. Neo-Sailor Saturn  
  
walked in.  
  
"Your Majesty...Sailor Pluto has returned  
  
and is on her way here.." Saturn said.  
  
"Which one?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Ours," Neo-Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Oh.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Thank you Neo-Sailor Saturn..and thank  
  
you again for serving so well in this time of crisis,"  
  
Serenity said.  
  
Sailor Neo-Saturn nodded.   
  
"I did my best," she said and walked out.  
  
"At least she talks more. But still..she  
  
seems so robotic," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Hopefully she'll change," Serenity said.  
  
Neo-Sailor Pluto walked in.  
  
"Your highness," she said.  
  
"Sailor Pluto welcome back.." Neo-Queen  
  
Serenity said. "We have much to talk about. The  
  
preparations I discussed for dimensional travel..we  
  
must move ahead with them."  
  
"Understood," Neo-Sailor Pluto said. "I can  
  
begin it immediately."  
  
"Rest first"  
  
"No..I can finish it.."  
  
"Uh..Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon said. "My  
  
home..it's still there?"  
  
"Yes Sailor Moon, it is just like you left it,"  
  
Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Thank you," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded.  
  
  
  
Later, Tuxedo Mask and Rini stood in the  
  
starlight.  
  
"The nights are the only thing I still enjoy,"  
  
Rini said.  
  
"I'm sorry Rini."  
  
"I enjoy your company too..."  
  
"I guess you should since I guess you'll be  
  
my daughter someday."  
  
"Or maybe not...my mother and father want  
  
to move to another dimension..it means you'll still  
  
be my father, but won't be too."  
  
"Oh.." Darien said.  
  
"Don't ask..I don't understand it either..but  
  
just maybe..there...things will improve..at  
  
least...they won't be hurting you.."  
  
"That's very mature of you to say that."  
  
"Well..I can only hope for other people now.  
  
I hope the Sailor Scouts end up happier..."  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Even her.." Rini said. "After all I guess the  
  
meatball head deserves some credit for having me.  
  
And she isn't that bad."  
  
Darien smiled.  
  
"No she isn't," he said.  
  
"Besides...if I'm in another dimension  
  
maybe we won't get attacked all the time...I don't  
  
know I can only hope."  
  
"At least you have hope again."  
  
"Yeah..I guess I do.."  
  
"Rini..will you smile for me.."  
  
"Only for you.." Rini said and smiled.  
  
Darien smiled back.  
  
The next day the 20th century scouts were all  
  
ready to go back. Neo-Sailor Pluto, Queen Serenity  
  
and King Endymion waited to see goodbye.  
  
"Good luck to all of you..I will do all I can  
  
to make sure your future's are prosperous," Serenity  
  
said.  
  
"Take care of yourselves," Endymion said.  
  
" We will, and good luck to you too," Sailor  
  
Moon said. The two nodded.   
  
Pluto twirled her staff. A vortex opened up  
  
and the scouts stepped through. Soon they would  
  
arrive in Tokyo minutes after they had left. 


End file.
